Kaitlin Merando: ET
by Genuine-Discord
Summary: Megamind meets an orphaned teenager and they fall in love. Fighting between best friends ensues. Can love conquer Megamind's evil persona or will he have to forget about ever being normal, or as close to normal as he can get? R&R. T 4 LTR CHPS. COMPLETE!
1. Meeting Megamind

**A/N: So, I started writing this a couple of months ago, but I only uploaded it on dA. It didn't get such a great reception there, so I'm hoping people will like it better here . **

**Kaitlin is largely based off me and what I would love to happen with my life, but you probably don't care. You're just skimming this, aren't you?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind, Minion, Roxanne Ritchi, or Metroman. I do own Kaitlin Merando and any other OCs that may just show up. This is purely fanmade and I'm not making any profit off it. If is was, Dreamworks would sue me for a billion monies.**

Chapter 1

Kaitlin had carefully noted where the gas stations security cameras were as she browsed among the shelves the day before. She had found a blind spot, right where she needed.

The next night, trying her best to act inconspicuous, she followed an elderly couple into the store, trailing them lazily as if they were her grandparents. They turned into an aisle, and she pretended to be interested in a hand-held massager.

Glancing around, she slipped down the aisle to her left, skillfully avoiding the attention of the cash register man. She knocked a bag of pretzels to the floor on purpose, and stopped to pick them up, feigning interest. She continued walking, than turned and went down the next aisle, towards the blind spot.

She came to the blind spot and stuck the pretzel bag onto a shelf. Whistling nonchalantly, she browsed the store for a couple more minutes before returning to the blind spot.

Un-zipping her jacket, as she passed the pretzels, she pushed them into the inside pocket and kept walking. By the time she'd gotten to the door where the elderly couple was paying, her jacket had been zipped and she'd changed her devious expression to one of boredom.

The couple finished paying, and headed out the doors. She slowly followed them, faking a yawn of disinterest. Suddenly, a cry came from within the store.

"Stop! Stop you thief!" The cash register man ran out the doors and fixed his eyes on her.

She sized him up. He was plump, but muscular. Judging by the anger on his face, she figured she could make it to the alleys farther downtown and loose him in the twisting, confusing maze that only villains and outsiders knew how to navigate. She bolted without a second thought.

"Stop her!" He yelled.

The old man scowled in determination and tried to cut her off. She nimbly dodged him, only to run into the legs of the old woman's walker. Kaitlin let out a yelp of pain as she pitched forward and twisted her ankle.

Ignoring the stab of protesting pain, she lurched to her feet and continued her escape plan. She ran, gasping for breath, and turned, cutting across the street and towards her means of safety: the downtown alley ways.

Megamind sped around a corner, smirking as he hugged the wall of the alley he was hidden in. Panting, he realized he could see his breath in the cool night air. He turned and surveyed his surroundings. This was one of the bigger and more noticeable alleys.

He scowled. Of all the alleys he could've chosen, he just had to pick the one that Metroman would look in first. Sighing in frustration, Megamind cleared his throat and started running again, pushing the vague pain from his arm out of his mind and concentrating on the ground in front of him.

He picked up speed, but little did he know, someone else was running just as fast from the other direction, headed for a collision course with him.

Kaitlin had lost the clerk when she'd gotten into the third alley. She knew it, but wanted to put some distance between herself and the store in case the cops came earlier this time. She was shivering as she ran, but she knew she had to keep going.

Swallowing as she picked up the pace, she looked back briefly to make sure he hadn't caught up with her. He hadn't.

Then, just as she turned a corner to go down the next alley, she collided with something standing on the other side of the corner. Kaitlin yelped in shock as whatever she had run into tackled her to the ground.

They rolled, and it pinned her to the old concrete below them. Her eyes focused, and she realized it wasn't an object she had run into, but a person. A person who had been running equally fast from the opposite direction. A person with a giant, blue head.

Megamind collapsed onto whatever he had run into; unaware it was a human girl. He hadn't meant to fall, but it was lighter than him, so the force of him running into it full speed had caused him to loose his balance and trip.

He hit the ground and rolled, his cape wrapping around the object and pulling it with him, then pinning it under him when he came to a stop a good four feet away. Only when he blinked his eyes open he realized he was lying on top of a human. A human who looked as equally out of breath and shocked as he was sure he did. They both lay there stunned for a moment, their bodies pressed together and his cape enveloping them in much enjoyed warmth as they stared at each other. He recognized the fact that his shoulder spikes were digging into her shoulders, then he cried out in surprise.

"Ahhh!" He screamed.

His yelp had obviously scared the girl, because she screamed too. "Ahhh!"

He rolled off of her, and scrambled to his feet as fast as he could. When he looked back at her, he noted she'd done the same thing. She was also standing in a defensive position, looking wary and respectful of him as she rubbed her bruised shoulders.

"Who are you?" He asked hesitantly, staring her down.

She returned his glance. "A question better put by me, to you." She snapped, backing away a little.

He blinked at the teenager's epigram. "Well, I'm surprised you don't know." He shot back, keeping his distance.

"Who said I didn't?" She relaxed to an extent. "Everyone in this city knows you, Megamind."

"Well, then." He said, at a loss of words as the bitter temperature surrounded them.

"And you should watch out where you're going next time." She reminded.

"Why don't you?" He pushed forward, determined to learn about this strange human who was brave enough to stand up to him.

"Because it's the proper courtesy of a gentleman to let a lady pass him without _running her over_." She growled.

He blushed slightly, realizing that's what he'd done. Then he noticed her smile. The dim, mostly broken streetlights of the alley covered the faint purple coloring on his cheeks, and he was glad of it.

"What's your name? I don't believe we've been properly introduced." He held out a black gloved hand to shake. "And it's the courtesy of a lady to properly introduce herself to the man who ran her over, so he may repay her by getting them drinks and calling a taxi to take her home." He added, smirking.

She mimicked him and smirked back. "I'm Kaitlin."

"I'm Megamind." He said as he took her hand and shook it gently.

"I knew that already, and I'll take you up on the drink thing, but I'm afraid I'll have to pass on the taxi ride." She said, smirk fading slightly as she pulled her hand away.

"Well, Kaitlin. Do you have a last name? Or are you too afraid to tell a supervillain about yourself?" He asked, figuring she didn't want him to call a taxi because she didn't want him to know where she lived.

"My last name is _Merando_. My friends called me Kaiti. If I still _had_ any friends…" She replied, unfazed by his remark.

He raised an eyebrow. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you say, _if you still had any friends_?" He asked curiously.

"Because my only friends were my cousins, and they died a long time ago, along with my parents." She closed her eyes.

"Oh. I'm sorry for bringing that up…" He apologized, shamed.

"It's alright. You were just asking." She forgave him quickly, catching him off-guard as they shivered together.

"Yes…shall we go retrieve those drinks I mentioned?" He covered.

Her smile returned and brightened. "It would be my pleasure."

He grinned and turned with a flamboyant _swish_ of his cape. "To the invisible car!" He exclaimed, stabbing the air with his index finger and striding away.


	2. The Lair

**A/N: I love the movie Despicable Me, so it got into the story. Anyways, more of Kailtin's backstory comes out now, so read ahead! And I 3 waffles w/ peanut butter on them, no matter how eird it sounds. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Megamind characters or Despicable Me. I do own Kaitlin and the plot thought, .**

Chapter 2

Kaitlin relaxed against the cushions of the couch in the lair, sipping a hot tea. The leaves drifted against the sides of her mug, and she watched them lazily.

The lair's 50 inch flat screen TV blared surround sound as they watched her favorite movie, _Despicable Me. _She had ended up deciding to stay the night with them. Megamind and Minion had been very hospitable, and provided her with all the comforts she had at home. _When she'd had a home_.

Kaitlin curled into the fleece blanket she was sharing with Megamind. The fuzzy fabric warmed her as she nestled half-consciously into Megamind's side. Minion stepped over the beanbag he had been occupying carrying a bowl of popcorn. He set it on the couch between Megamind and Kaitlin, and was immediately swarmed by the pair both trying to get a handful of the_ popped-corn_ at the same time.

Megamind's hand brushed against hers, and she pulled back, blushing. She turned to him, looking through the curtain of her hair. His face had flushed a light shade of purple and he looked uncomfortable, saying, "Ladies first…"

She took the hint and quickly snatched a handful, leaving the bowl vacant so Megamind could get his share without anymore mishaps. He slowly lifted a few kernels to his mouth and chewed at the same rate. He seemed lost in his thoughts, and didn't notice when she shifted and a few strands of her hair accidentally brushed against his cheek.

Megamind blinked his eyes open and yawned sleepily, pulling his head off of the couch armrest. He tried to sit up, only to find he was being restrained by something. He turned to look, and realized it was Kaitlin, still fast asleep. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist and she was using his shoulder like a pillow.

He almost choked on another yawn. He froze, unable to move, fearing that he might wake her up and find himself in yet_ another_ incredibly awkward situation. He swallowed nervously and turned his head to look at Minion.

Minion hadn't powered the suit down, but he had fallen asleep. Megamind smiled at his best friend despite his situation. The fish was snoring loudly, floating upside-down with his mouth slightly agape.

Megamind slowly and with the utmost care, unhooked one of his legs from under himself and stretched it out so the tips of his toes hit the glass of Minion's fishbowl. He received no response from his friend. He tapped his toes harder.

Minion snorted and rolled in his sleep, coming closer to waking up. The villain smirked and drummed his toes on the glass. Minion shot strait upright suddenly, knocking Megamind's leg out of the way with a dull _thud_.

Megamind's eyes widened in alarm and he recoiled, petrified that the noise had woken up Kaitlin. Minion turned to look at Megamind, and the blue-skinned alien freed one of his arms and desperately pressed a finger to his lips. He shook his head, making chopping motions near his neck.

Minion took the hint when he saw Kaitlin snuggled into Megamind's side. The fish grinned at his best friend's predicament.

"How do you remove her?" Megamind hissed softly. "Is there a command? Non-stick spray?" He glanced at the sleeping girl. "Crowbar?" He suggested.

Minion shrugged and whispered back, "Pretend you're asleep."

Megamind looked confused. "Why?"

"I have an idea…" Minion announced.

The villain shrugged indifferently, rested his head back on the couch armrest and closed his eyes. Seconds later, Minion let out an exceedingly loud yawn. Kaitlin stirred against his side.

"Mmfff…" She mumbled into his shoulder. "Uhhh…"

Megamind resisted a cringe of fear as she loosened her grip on his waist and half sat up. She yawned softly and stretched.

Then, she did exactly what he hoped she wouldn't do. She lay back down and nestled back into his side again. He moaned softly, incapable of hold the sound back. He froze as the noise escaped his lips.

She stirred again, than sat up with a sense of finality. Megamind took his chance and rolled over, exposing his chest and letting his eyelids flutter open. She immediately collapsed onto the other end of the couch, using the same technique he had, pretending to be asleep.

He sat up and stretched, than got off the couch and went to find something to eat; pleased that Minion's plan had worked.

Kaitlin fell back asleep almost as soon as Megamind left, and Minion smiled at her actions. He stood and let his robotic body warm up again. Minion leaned over, pulled the blanket over her shoulders and tucked it in around her. He decided he liked the girl that his boss had run over yesterday. He like the way fate picked the right people at the right times.

Megamind hummed softly and picked up a wrench, tightening another screw on his latest brainbot repair. He dropped the wrench and replaced it with a bite of a peanut butter-covered waffle.

He didn't notice when Kaitlin entered and sat on the stool to his side. She leaned her elbows on his worktable and set about watching him work.

Megamind placed the blowtorch on the table, removed his goggles, and reached over to pick up his waffle. His hand rested on the plate. The empty plate that had been occupied moments ago. He paused and slowly turned to look at it. And shrieked in shock.

He jumped and fell over backwards, tripping over a wire and landing on his back. Kaitlin leaned over him, grinning as she took another bite of his waffle. He gaped up at her, still unsure how she had gotten here, sat on his stool, watched him, and ate his waffle without him noticing.

"I never thought about putting peanut butter on a waffle." She said in between bites. "What a brilliant idea! I wonder how I didn't think of it…"

He blinked. "How long have you been here?" He asked, climbing to his feet and straightening his black AC/DC T-shirt.

She shrugged. "Since you finished fixing the eye lens of that one." She said, pointing at one of the traditionally blue 'male' brainbots buzzing around nearby.

He looked at her, astonished. "How did you-what?" He said, still confused.

"I just walked in and sat down, and you didn't notice me." She smirked. "You were to busy humming Teenage Dream."

His jaw dropped and he slowly shook his head. "You're one…interesting person…" He paused again. "You find this entertaining? I mean, all you're doing is sitting there watching me mess with brainbots. That would be boring to any normal person, I think…" He trailed off, looking at her again.

She shrugged and took another bite of his waffle. "Are you calling me weird?" She asked playfully before continuing, "I don't think it's boring. For one thing, you look so… content, when you start re-doing the wires and stuff. For another, I got free breakfast that I didn't have to steal or find…"

"You steal your breakfast?" He asked, openmouthed.

She nodded. "Yeah…it's not like I have a family to buy it for me. As a matter of fact, I don't have anything…or anyone to care…"

Megamind looked stunned. "How can you not have _anyone_? I mean, I'm pretty much the biggest outcast I've ever heard of, but I at least have Minion!"

"Well, I'm not even lucky enough to own a better jacket than the one I had last night…" She sighed.

"The one that looked like a rag?" He blinked in dismay. "How are even _alive_? It's _freezing_ outside, and it _snowed_ last night!"

She grinned. "Yep. That's the one."

He paused and pulled a considerate expression. "We're going to have to do something about that…Kaitlin, I'm afraid you're going to have to stay here at the lair until we can figure out how to fix this situation. You cannot run rampant through the streets in the snow and ice with only sweatpants and a ratty old sweater to keep you warm. I will not allow it!" He exclaimed, taking her hand in both of his. "We shall go shopping!"

She grinned as he led her out of his laboratory after him, warming to his fanatical idea.

"What do you mean I don't have too? I have to repay you guys somehow!" Kaitlin exclaimed, following Megamind out of the kitchen.

"No, you don't." He said for the twentieth time in the last five minutes.

"But-" He quickly cut her off.

"No. You do not need to repay us in any way. At all." He turned and looked sternly at her.

"But I want-"

"No! Kaitlin, how would you even pay us back? What would you do, work for us or something?" He scoffed, continuing towards his lab.

Her eyes lit up. "Megamind, that's it! I could be like your assistant!" He snorted and raised an eyebrow, pausing and spinning to look at her incredulously. "It's not like I have anywhere else to go!" She defended her cause by laying on the guilt.

"What if the temperature drops again? Do you want me to freeze to death?" She demanded, putting her hands on her hips and scowling.

He scowled down at her, his taller form and brooding complexion causing her to shrink back slightly. "No, I do not want you to freeze to death. No, you cannot be my assistant. Yes, you are staying here tonight because it is going to drop below freezing. No, I forbid you to pay us back. Or just me, or just Minion." He swiftly spun on his heels and stalked towards his lab again.

"Why?" She whined. "Where else am I supposed to go?"

"Well, you can't stay here. I have a kidnapping planned for tomorrow, so first thing in the morning; I'll drive you to a hotel and get you set for a week. Money's on us. Then, you can decide for yourself. Get a job, you're old enough." He said to the laboratory as he entered.

She followed him in and darted forward, cutting him off and turning to face him. "But why can't I stay forever? Did I do something?"

He hesitated, looking uncomfortable. "No, you didn't do anything wrong…"

"So why?" She pushed.

"Because it's not good for my reputation to be taking in orphaned girls off the streets!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air. "I'm a supervillain for crying out loud!"

"Well, you aren't very villainous!" She snapped, scowling again.

That hit a nerve. "You want villainous? I'll show you villainous! Just wait until we kidnap Roxanne Ritchi tomorrow!" He turned on his heel and pushed past her, striding further into the lab.

"What do you mean by _we_?" She asked.

"You have to come with us to watch me battle Metroman. I have to prove to you I am _evil_!" He growled, impatiently picking up a hacksaw and brandishing it at a nearby brainbot.

"If you're so _evil_, why are you so bent on not letting me pay you guys back? Any _evil_ villain would force me to pay them, back after acting nice to me!" She jibed.

He growled under his breath. "I wasn't _acting_ nice, I was _being_ nice. And do you know why I was _being_ nice? Because I wanted to, that's why!" He snapped.

"Fine! I want to see the _evil _side of you at this battle, then. Prove it to me." She returned, stalking away, not seeing how she could negotiate with him anymore.

"Good! I want you to see it! So, ha!" He began working on repairing the brainbot.


	3. Banters & Battles

**A/N: First off, my bantering skills suck. So deal with it. D, anyways, you know the drill, R&R please. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kaitlin and the plot .**

Chapter 3

Roxanne Ritchi groaned as Minion tied her to the uncomfortable chair once again. The sack was immediately ripped off her head. Megamind obviously meant business today, and wasn't going to waste time by scaring her.

His leather executive chair slowly, evilly spun around to face her. Megamind smirked at her.

"Miss Ritchi, we meet again…" He said.

She rolled her eyes. "You guys seriously didn't even let me finish my breakfast."

Megamind scoffed. "Do you think I care about your poor eating habits?"

"No, not really." She turned to Minion. "Hi, Minion. How's it going?" She asked conversationally.

"Good, thanks, Miss Rit-" Megamind kicked off the dashboard and whizzed over to them.

"Minion!" He snapped. "What did I tell you about talking to the prisoners?"

"What prisoners?" Roxanne asked incredulously. "There's only one of me, Megamind. Prisoner, not plural."

Then, the door to the control room opened and a teenage girl walked in nonchalantly. "Hey, Smurf Boy! Can I order a pizza?"

He froze. "What did I tell you? Stay out of here!" He hissed, turning in his chair to glare at her.

"But can I get a pizza?" She continued, ignoring him.

"What for? You just had breakfast!" He stood and stalked over to her.

"No! For lunch!" She explained as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine. Just, fine. Go." He grumbled, waving her off and moving back towards his chair.

"What about stuffed crust?"

"Ooh, stuffed crust!" Minion echoed.

"I will stuff you all in the crust!" Megamind snapped, turning and stabbing a finger at Kaitlin.

She rolled her eyes and said as she walked out of the room, "I'm going to take that as a yes…"

He groaned and flopped back into his chair. Roxanne grinned. "And who was that, _Smurf Boy_? The other prisoner?"

"No, actually, that was-" Minion began.

"Yes! It _was_ actually the other prisoner! I don't know how she got out of her cell; _someone_ must have forgotten to lock the door." Megamind lied, glaring daggers.

Minion gave him a funny look. "I didn't know Kaitlin was our prisoner. I thought she was our guest-"

"No! She is our prisoner!" Megamind yelled, eyes darting from Roxanne to Minion, then back again.

"Sure she is…why you don't tell me the truth; because your stories contradict quite a lot…" Roxanne said enticingly.

"Fine. Kaitlin is our prisoner after running me over after my latest daring escape from Metroman. I took her with me and have been interrogating her for the past six days." Megamind said, trying to look convincing.

"Then why does Minion think she's a guest?" Roxanne grinned.

"Because, uh…um…he doesn't think that…I don't know. Why do you, Minion?" Megamind shot him a warning glance.

"Oh! That's because you… haven't… tortured her. Yet." Minion lied.

"Mmm…my _nosy reporter skills_ tell me different." Roxanne smirked as they frantically tried to think of a lie.

"Um…well, that's the truth! So ha! Yes…" Megamind stuttered.

"Sure it is, Smurf Boy. Sure it is…" She rolled her eyes and continued. "Are we going to call Metroman yet?"

Much to her surprise, Megamind nodded and silently rolled back over to the dashboard. He punched several buttons, and the overhead screen flickered to live. He licked his fingers and arched his eyebrows, then half-turned and said, "_Please_ try to look a _little bit_ scared, Miss Ritchi."

She smiled. "Wow, you said plea-"

"Shhh!" Megamind snapped.

She wiped the grin off her face and tried to look the tiniest bit frightened of the criminal mastermind.

The screen brightened to show Metroman and the Mayor. "Megamind!" Metroman growled.

Megamind cackled into the screen as if he just received a cue. "Ollo, Metro_man_! I just wanted to say, congratulations on not finding me the other night. It was such a disappointment…"

"Ha! Fat chance!" Metroman snorted.

"The flames of my evil burn bright!" Megamind responded cheerily.

"But the water of justice can be dumped on the flames of evil! Therefore, justice is stronger!" Metroman returned.

"But, the shark of wrong-doing can eat the fish of goodness that was swimming in the water that doused the flames of evil!" Megamind bantered back.

"But the shark can easily be caught by the fisherman of impartiality, and turned into caviar!"

"The caviar can be stabbed by the fork of ruthlessness and be carried to the mouth of doom! Then, fork of ruthlessness remains unscathed when it is removed from the mouth of doom! So, evil conquers good!" Megamind broke off and panted for breath, grinning meanly.

Metroman bit his lip. "But that is just a mouth, so the caviar could have been eaten by the fisherman! So that makes it even!"

"Ugh! Caviar is fish eggs, not shark meat! Nothing you two just said made any sense at all! Can I go eat breakfast now?" Roxanne butted in.

"After our battle!" Megamind said. "Metroman, meet me at the City Square in an hour or Roxi goes bye-bye!" He slammed his fist onto a button and the screen went blank.

The door clicked open. "Are we going yet?" Kaitlin asked form the entryway.

Megamind sighed. "What happened to your pizza? With stuffed crust?" He mocked.

She stuck her tongue out. "They won't deliver it here, so we have to go pick it up after you _girls_ fight."

Megamind practically radiated anger as he stalked towards her, bristling with fury. He clenched his fists by his sides and hovered above her. She blinked up at him, un-fazed. They stared at each other for several more seconds until Megamind's shoulders slumped.

"Yes, we're leaving now…" He grumbled, pushing past her and walking away.

She grinned. "Score for me!" She hissed to Minion as she darted after Megamind.

The fish rolled his eyes and looked to Roxanne. "Sorry Miss Ritchi, but all three of us are going. You have to wait here…" He smiled apologetically. "I'll be back for you later."

"Thanks, Minion. See you in a while." She waited as he loosened her bonds a little.

"Minion!" Megamind's muffled yell drifted in from the garage.

He sighed. "I've got to go." He excused himself and ran out of the room.

Kaitlin stared out the window of the invisible car, her nose pressed against the glass. Megamind went flying past her and hit a wall. She cringed. "Ouch…" She murmured.

Metroman flew over the invisible car and went after the villain, who had stumbled to his feet and started running. Kaitlin scowled as they got out of her line of sight. She strained to see, but realized she'd have to get closer to the action to accomplish that. Minion was asleep, and she figured he wouldn't mind her going to see the supers fighting. She pulled on the handle and opened, the door, climbing out of the invisible car.

By the time she got to Megamind, he'd already received a couple of small burns on his arm from Metroman's eyelasers. Kaitlin sashayed over to the villain as he turned the corner and hugged the wall of an office building. "What are you doing here?" He snapped, glaring at her. "I told you to stay in the car!"

"I couldn't see. You told me to watch the battle." She elucidated.

Before he had the chance to reply, Metroman shot around the corner of the building and fired his eyelasers. They headed right for Kaitlin.

Megamind swooped over and pounced on her, knocking them both to the ground, under the laser beam. She let out a squeak of fright as she opened her eyes. Megamind rolled off of her and said, "That's exactly why I told you to stay in the invisible car!"

He jumped to his feet and fired the dehydration gun at Metroman. "I'm sorry!" She yelled after him as he ran, Metroman close in pursuit.

She followed them.

Metroman had Megamind backed against a wall, and was ready to throw a car at the panicking villain. Kaitlin flung herself towards the villain just as Metroman threw the car.

In a split second, a journalist inched close enough and took a picture. Megamind had angled himself in front of Kaitlin, so it looked like he was attempting to block the car from hitting her.

Then, just in time, Metroman used his super-speed to get in front of the pair and use his eyelasers to stop the car. Luckily, he had seen Kaitlin in time.

The hero floated to the ground. The pair still had their eyes squeezed tightly closed, and Megamind had turned his back to where the car was coming from. Kaitlin had her face pressed against his shoulder and her arms were half way around his waist. They stood there, silent and frozen, until Megamind realized the impact should have come already.

He slowly opened one eye, confused. He saw Metroman standing closer to himself and Kaitlin, and the car sheared in half and laying harmlessly on the ground. He let out the breath he had been holding and murmured into Kaitlin's ear, "Metroman stopped the car."

She blinked her eyes open and pulled back from him. She looked around, as confused as Megamind had been. "Oh…" She said, taking in the scene.

She looked up at him. His relieved face slowly turned into one of irritation. "You could've gotten yourself killed! I _told _you to stay in the invisible car! But does anyone listen to me? No!" He snapped, putting his hands on his hips and scowling down at her.

"Sorry…" She mumbled.

"This is dangerous! You almost just got creamed by a car!" He continued.

"I didn't mean too! I just thought if he saw me, he wouldn't let the car hit an innocent girl…" She explained defensively.

"Well, that was pretty smart, because it worked." Metroman said.

The villains' heads snapped around to look at the hero. Megamind narrowed his jade green eyes and pushed Kaitlin behind him. "Don't even _think_ about hurting her." He said in a dangerous tone of voice.

"Ooh, a little touchy-protective there, aren't we?" Metroman mocked.

"Shut up." Megamind growled.

"Who the heck is that anyways?" Metroman asked, craning his neck to try to see around Megamind.

"She's my…um…" Megamind struggled to think of what Kaitlin was to him.

Luckily, the reporter that had taken the picture butted in. He shoved a microphone under Megamind's nose boldly. "Who is this brave young lady that defended Metrocity's villain?" He demanded.

"She's…er…" Megamind trailed off again.

"Is she your assistant?" Another reported asked, holding his microphone out to him.

Soon a swarm of reporters and press danced around them, buzzing with the excitement of this juicy new story.

Megamind hesitated, looking from Kaitlin, to Metroman, to the crowd, to the reporter that had asked him the question, than back to Kaitlin again. Then he looked directly into the camera and spoke into the microphone, "Yes. She is my assistant."

An explosion of questions erupted from the crowd, and the villains shrunk back. Then Metroman said, "If you don't mind me asking, who is this charming young lady that risked her life for you?"

More microphones were stuck in Megamind's face. Then, someone pushed through the crowd. Roxanne and her temporary camerawoman, Haley, Hal's sister, ignored the complaints of protest from the other reporters that were already covering the scene. "So, Megamind. Who is this girl that you claim is your assistant?"

He looked relieved at seeing her familiar face, then confused on how she'd gotten to the scene. Minion stepped forward and Megamind realized the fish had gone back to the lair to get the reporter when he found Kaitlin gone from the car. "Well, why don't you let her tell you?" He backed up and pulled Kaitlin out next to him.

Microphones from all directions surrounded them, but Megamind whispered into her ear, "Ignore them, only answer Miss Ritchi's questions. She has exclusive rights to the story." He laid his hands comfortingly on her shoulders.

She nodded blankly and focused on Roxanne's mic. "My name is Kaitlin Merando, and as you already know, I'm Megamind's assistant." She almost had a proud air to her voice when she said it.

"How did you come to be Megamind's assistant?" Roxanne continued.

"Um…" She glanced back at Megamind and he quickly whispered something to her.

"Tell her we will do an interview."

"Megamind says that we'll do an interview." Kaitlin offered.

All the reporter's hands shot into the air, begging to be chosen for the interviewers. Kaitlin flinched and then pointed to Roxanne. "Miss Ritchi can interview us."

Roxanne smiled. "So! Tune in to Channel 2 news tomorrow, for our Good Morning America exclusive interview with Megamind and his new assistant, Kaitlin Merando!"

"Thank you, Miss Ritchi." She said politely as the other reporters dissipated.

"Anytime, Kaitlin, isn't it? The '_prisoner'_?" Roxanne asked conformation.

"Kaitlin." Megamind said with a curt nod and an eye roll to Roxanne. "Come on. It's been a long day." He turned and motioned for her to follow him as he walked back to the invisible car.

She stopped suddenly. "I wonder if our pizza is done yet?" She asked, looking curiously at Megamind.

He stopped walking and gaped down at her. "You just almost got crushed by a car, you have the interview of your lifetime in the morning, and all you care about is _pizza_?"

She grinned. "With stuffed crust."

He let his jaw drop. "Well then. Let's go see if your pizza is ready yet."


	4. The Interview

**A/N: I stink at writing interviews. Lol, but Kaitlin's full backstory comes out here, well, what I know about her lol. So, this is just Roxi interviewing our recently found pair. **

**Disclaimer: I won nothing but Kaitlin and the plot **

Chapter 4

As soon as they stepped out of the invisible car, they were swarmed by people. They asked questions about everything. _"Did you scheme last night? What did you eat for dinner? Are you ready for the interview? Do you know someone named Carlos?"_

Metroman swooped through the crowd and said, "Hey! You guys, Roxi has exclusive right to the story. Right, little buddy?"

Megamind nodded, slightly confused by the 'little buddy' comment. "Sorry, people." He said as Metroman escorted them into the building.

They sat in large, red interview chairs. Megamind and Kaitlin to one side, Roxanne and Metroman on the other. The camera started filming, and Roxanne asked the first question on her sheet.

"How did you two meet?"

Megamind started. "I was run-er, using evasive maneuvers to get away from Metroman, and I was in the downtown alleyway network. Kaitlin was running from the other direction, and we ran into each other."

Kaitlin continued her side of the story, "I had just committed a crime, I stole a bag of pretzels from the Metromart." She glanced at Metroman's expression. "I was using 'evasive maneuvers' to get away from the cash register dude, and as Megamind said, ran into him in the alleys."

"Now, since there are two meanings of ran into, did you just see each other and meet, or did you actually run into each other?" Metroman asked.

"We physically ran into each other. And Megamind kind of tackled me. So, I introduced myself." Kaitlin offered.

"Where did you go from there?"

"Well, I brought her back to the Lair with me and she stayed the night with us." Megamind said.

"What about your family? Where are they?" Roxanne asked.

Megamind winced, but Kaitlin answered smoothly. "I don't have any family. I used to live with my parents and my two cousins, but they died."

"If you don't mind me asking this, how did they die?" Roxanne asked tentatively.

"Car crash. Semi-trailer smashed head-on into our tiny little _Honda Accord_. My parents and Abigail were killed, and I would've if it weren't for Tobias. They've been dead for…" Kaitlin quickly counted on her fingers, "Nine years now, since I was eight and I'm now seventeen. Toby survived with me and we left before the paramedics got there. He was twelve, so he pretty much could take care of us." She elucidated.

"You said that Tobias stayed with you. Where is he now?" Metroman asked.

"Dead. Thought it would be easy pickings in a bank," She motioned to Megamind, "That Megamind had just robbed. One of the tellers had a gun, but he was too chicken to use it on Megamind, so it still had its shots. Toby went in, and left me outside. All I heard was him yell, 'this is a robbery!' and a gunshot. I ran. The next day, he was in the front paper obituary. It was a headshot, he didn't have a chance." The others all looked mesmerized by her story. None of them knew any of this, except Megamind, who only knew she had no relatives.

"What about your aunt and uncle? Tobias and Abigail's parents." Metroman continued.

"My uncle was killed in a bar fight…I think, and I don't know anything about my aunt. I guess she left when Abigail was born. She probably couldn't take two kids." Kaitlin shrugged, looking indifferent.

"Wow, that's a sad story." Roxanne said sympathetically. "How have you survived so long?"

"I steal things. Find stuff. I've been trailing Megamind's crimes for years. It's easy to steal stuff after you two battle. Everyone's in a panic and you just walk in to a trashed store and take what you want. All the latest criminals do it." She said like it was no big deal.

Megamind smiled proudly. "I wondered why her face was so familiar. I must have seen her before, when she was shoplifting."

"So you two have quite a history. Do you think it was destiny that her family was killed and you got to meet Megamind, or do you think you had control over it?" Roxanne asked.

"Destiny!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

The pair turned and grinned at each other.

"Destiny. So after she stayed the night with you, Megamind, how did she become your assistant?"

"In the morning, she came over and watched me work on some brainbot repairs. I was eating and working at the same time, but she took my waffle." Megamind warded off a pout.

"We started talking, and I said I have to steal my breakfast. Megamind got all thinky-smarty, and decided that I had to stay with them until I could be in a better situation." Kaitlin said.

"It had snowed the night before, and she came in wearing sweatpants and a jacket that looked like a rags." Megamind said defensively. "I wasn't about to let this kid go out and freeze to death, even if I am a villain. It's part of the code."

"So I just ended up staying a couple more days with them."

"Did Megamind ask you to be his assistant?" Metroman asked.

"Nope. I said I had to repay them somehow, but Megamind didn't want me too. So I told him he wasn't very villainous and he got mad at me. Like, _really_ mad."

"So, I told her she had to stay and watch us battle. I also told her to_ stay in the invisible car_." He growled.

She grinned. "I couldn't see you guys fighting, so I got out of the car and followed you. Minion fell asleep and didn't notice me leave. So, I went up to Megamind, and Metroman shot his eyelasers at us. Megamind tackled me,_ again_."

"Then I ran, and Kaitlin followed us _again_. That's when Metroman threw the car at us. Luckily, he saw her and blocked the car. And there you have it…" Megamind finished.

"Wow. You guys really have quite the story there." Roxanne said, smiling.

"Yeah…I guess we do, don't we?" Kaitlin said.

"So. Megamind has an assistant! Will she be participating in any plots or something?" Roxanne asked.

Megamind smirked. "Now, _that_ would be giving away trade secrets." He winked. "You'll find out soon enough, Miss Ritchi." He hinted.


	5. Falling For You

**A/N: And so, I have dropped the bomb of evil and doom, gloom, and KABOOM! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

***ahem***

**So, love, will be found here I swear, I can only write romance haha. R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kaitlin and the plot.**

Chapter 5

Megamind grinned at Kaitlin absentmindly, chewing on his pencil. He watched as she stood and stretched.

"I'm going to go watch some TV." She announced walking off.

Megamind grunted noncommittally and waved half-heartedly, going back to his half-finished blueprints. He was starting to get stronger feelings for the teenage girl.

In a way, he was getting more and more confused each day that she stayed with Minion and him, but mostly he was taking pleasure in her company. He'd never known humans could be so enjoyable. The other humans he'd known had always hated him for no reason as a kid. Now, as an adult, he still felt hated. Humans had shunned him all his life, but Kaitlin seemed to love his company.

He had similar feelings. He was unsure about why he was feeling like this. His heart started to race and he got adrenaline rushes whenever they touched. It was a thing called _love. _And Megamind liked it.

Kaitlin didn't realize where her thoughts were wandering as she lounged on the Lair's couch. Her thoughts were again focused on one thing: her feelings towards Megamind.

Slowly, she'd recognized the change of emotions towards him. She was enjoying his company more and more, and she often found her self musing over how beautiful his eyes were. Kaitlin was falling in love with him.

Absentmindly, Kaitlin un-capped her pen and started drawing hearts on a scrap piece of paper. The blue ink reminded her of Megamind, and she wrote his name in cursive in the middle. His name immediately looked lonely to her. A small, single heart floated next to it.

She slowly drew an ampersand (&) and wrote her name next to his. Then, she drew a heart around their names. Kaitlin stared at the bubble. Her little piece of fantasy paradise. As she began drawing replicas, Kaitlin granted her thoughts permission to drift again.

The night she'd met Megamind, they'd run into each other and he'd knocked her to the ground. It had only been ten seconds at the most, but as they lay there, she'd felt her heartstrings twist painfully at his close proximity. She'd actually _enjoyed_ the feeling of him being so close to her. She wanted to feel that again. _Badly_.

Sighing, Kaitlin capped the pen again and folded the sheet of paper into a square as many times as she could. Suddenly, Megamind's voice cut through the calm of the lair.

"_Kaitlin!_ Come look what I built!" He yelled, sounding giddy with enthusiasm.

She grinned and jumped off the couch, not noticing as the scrap of paper was thrown carelessly to the ground as she ran back towards Megamind's lab.

Kaitlin raced through the lair, grinning ecstatically. For the second time in her life, she was unaware that someone else was running as fast as they could towards her.

Then, with no warning, she slammed into him. Her eyes shut from the force of the collision, and Kaitlin felt something cool and soft press against her lips. As she fell backwards under the weight of whoever she'd run into, she felt tempted to push further into the cool sensation on her lips.

They hit the ground, but didn't roll. Kaitlin slowly opened her eyes and saw a barrier of cobalt.

Megamind's eyelids fluttered open, and they focused on Kaitlin. Her eyes were wide in shock. His lips were pressed against hers, and he'd learned from _shool_ that that was a human sign of affection.

Judging by the astonished look that her eyes carried, he assumed that he was _not_ supposed to show this form of affection. Megamind pulled away sharply, even though it did register with his brain that the feeling of touching lips felt _good, _and he would've rather enjoyed it for several more seconds.

They stared at each other for a moment, stunned. Megamind seemed frozen, and now they were in a _really suggestive_ position. He slowly pushed his torso off her, but leaving everything _else _pressed against her.

Kaitlin swallowed nervously, and unable to look him in the eye, concentrated on her racing heart. And it wasn't pounding because of her running.

He shifted above her, still half-frozen as he tried to un-tangle their limbs, and Kaitlin started to hope that he would get off of her soon. Really, _really_ soon. And the faint memory of their accidental kiss wasn't helping.

She was barely able to force herself to say, "Seriously, Megamind? Again?"

Her voice seemed to catch his attention and bring him back to reality. He blinked down at her with startlingly innocent green eyes.

"For the second time?" She asked, desperately trying to give him a hint.

"Um…" He still looked confused as to how he was laying on top of Kaitlin for the second time in his life. "Ollo?" He asked tentatively, offering her an irresistibly sheepish half-smile.

She was unable to prevent herself from returning the smile, recognizing how attractive he looked wearing it. She also queasily realized how captivatingly close his lips were to hers.

"If you don't mind…" She said carefully.

"Oh…sorry…" He pulled away from her and got up, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

He held his hand out for her to take, and she took it. He pulled Kaitlin to her feet and she ran a hand through her hair. A nervous, uncertain silence blanketed them.

"Um…" Megamind started. "I, uh…" He glanced around uncomfortably.

"Yeah…um…" Kaitlin agreed, as hesitant as he was, but not as defensive now that he wasn't as intoxicatingly close to her as before.

He swallowed nervously, and apologized again. "I'm, uh, sorry, for…uh, running you over again."

"What is that; you're favorite thing to do? Run Kaitlin over and pin her to the ground?" She growled, it coming out more accusatory and upset then she'd meant.

"Sorry!" He repeated defensively. "Running people over is my _least _favorite thing to do." He tried to force some joviality in it to ease the tension of the situation.

It worked, because Kaitlin visibly relaxed. "Good, because I'd rather it _not_ happen again." She grinned at him, trying to ignore the fact that she _did_ want it to happen again. Especially the kissing part.

He immediately grinned back at her. "Now, about that invention I wanted to show you…"

He turned and lightly put his arm around her waist as he led her towards his lab.

Kaitlin watched as Megamind showed her the blueprints for his half-constructed illiteracy beam. She smiled absentmindly as she glanced over his shoulder.

"And what is that going to do?" She asked, crossing her arms.

He turned around to look at her. "It will render my opponent with bankrupt intellect." He replied.

"What?" She pushed, confused.

"It means it'll leave Metroman stupid when I shoot him with it." Megamind elucidated.

"Oh. How does it do that?" Kaitlin inquired.

He pointed at the barrel of the gun. "This will hold a substance, I don't have it yet, but when it hits someone, it targets the nervous system and-"

"Wait, hold on. I'm not a genius, remember?" Kaitlin cut in.

"Oh…uh, the stuff in here, when it hits someone, it's absorbed through their skin and it goes to their brain through the bloodstream and it makes them stupid." He tried to explain.

She nodded. "What if it gets on you?"

"It won't." He said smugly.

"Why?"

"This prevents it from getting on me." He tapped the blueprints.

"What does?" She asked, craning forward to look.

Megamind reached forward and unconscientiously brushed her bangs out of her face. "Maybe if you moved your hair, you could see." He teased as he tucked her bangs behind her ear. "I like to be able to see your eyes, anyways."

Kaitlin blushed and smiled shyly as he turned and picked up his pencil again. Then, on second thought, he stuck the pencil behind his ear and swung his legs over to the other side of his stool so he was facing her again.

"They're very pretty, you know." He added sincerely, meeting her shy glance.

"Thanks…" She murmured, looking at the ground.

He reached out and hooked a finger under her chin. He gently pulled up so she met his gaze. His eyes were half-lidded and audacious, sparkling in the bright lights of his lab.

"I mean that." He said, leaning closer.

"I know…" She swallowed and mimicked him, leaning in so their noses were just barely brushing.

He let his eyes slide shut and his hand drop to his side as they started to close the gap between their lips. Then, the door slammed open and Minion walked in, whistling happily.

The fish gasped. "Sir!" He shouted, eyes wide.

Megamind and Kaitlin jumped, spinning to look guiltily at him.

"What are you DOING?" Minion demanded, eyes wide in horror.

"I uh- we didn't-nothi-" Minion cut Megamind off mid-stutter.

"I told you not to be inventing until you ate lunch!" The fish yelled, putting his robotic hands on his hips.

The pair shared a quick glance, than Megamind reached around her and picked up a pair of pliers. He dropped them on the table behind them, next to his illiteracy beam as he took the pencil out from behind his ear and dropped it next to the pliers.

"Sorry, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head…" He lied quickly.

Minion sighed in exasperation. "Well, you go eat lunch." He ordered.

Megamind reluctantly stood up and trudged towards the door. Minion looked expectantly at Kaitlin. "You, too, Miss Merando." He said, motioning towards the door. "Go on."

Kaitlin jumped to her feet and hurried after Megamind, relived that Minion hadn't caught on to what had just been about to happen.

Megamind walked out of his lab, made his way up the stairs and into the 'living room' as Kaitlin called it. Strutting absentmindly towards the couch, something caught his eye.

He bent down and picked up the folded piece of paper. Slowly unfolding it, he immediately recognized Kaitlin's prominent handwriting, which was a mix of cursive and print.

Megamind's heart stopped as he scanned the paper. There were a couple of letters:

MM&K

Surrounded by a heart. Several versions of the drawing dotted the page. The one that took his breath away was simple, and it was in the middle of the page:

Megamind & Kaitlin

Also surrounded by a heart. His jade green eyes widened and a single thought occurred to him.

_Was Kaitlin having the same tainted, lovesick thoughts as he was?_

Megamind swallowed, hard and nervous. He'd learned in _shool_ that the 'heart' sign was a symbol for love and affection, as was the contact of lips he'd learned was called _kissing_.

_Was Kaitlin trying to convey the message that they were supposed to be in love by drawing their names together in hearts?_

Megamind refolded to sheet of paper and tucked it into the hidden pocket on the inside of his right foot's custom baby seal leather boot. He was determined to find out what the hearts and names were supposed to mean.

Maybe the prison inmates knew. He could always ask Uncle 5-40-2 next time he got sent to jail.

He did like her, and had come dangerously close to kissing her, but still, he was the bad guy. This wasn't supposed to happen…


	6. Changing Status

**A/N: I officially am in love with this pair R&R, I don't have much to say and me rambling is boring anyeays. Oh, but I am pretty proud of this chapter. And I 3 CSI. **

**Disclaimer: You already know that I own nothing 'cept KM & the plot of DOOMMM!**

Chapter 6

Kaitlin wasn't exactly paying attention to the show they were watching, _CSI: New York,_ as much as she was to Megamind. He was trying to stay focused on the TV, but he was finding it harder and harder as Kaitlin inched closer and closer to him.

She was finding random excuses to get up and get stuff, only so she could sit back down closer to him. He knew she was, but he also knew she couldn't help it. It wasn't like he _minded_ anyways. Megamind was just so…_enchanting_ to her, and even a little vice-versa. The slightest movement he made, she found herself watching attentively.

She began staring at him, not even paying the slightest bit of attention to the TV anymore. She started zoning out, mesmerized by Megamind's breathing. Before she knew it, her head was on his shoulder and she was too tired to prevent herself from drifting off to sleep against him.

The show ended not long after Kaitlin fell asleep, and Megamind felt strangely relieved that she couldn't be anymore attractive to him.

The blue-skinned villain smiled lovingly at her. The teenager was curled up at his side, fast asleep. He tenderly brushed a strand of hair out of the sleeping girl's face. He felt Minion watching him, and turned to the fish.

"I'm going to carry her up to the futon." He said softly.

Minion smiled back at him. "Okay, sir. I'll power down." True to his word, Minion did just that, and settled in to sleep.

Megamind carefully untangled himself from the nest of blankets and Kaitlin. Then, he leaned back over and gently scooped her up into his arms. She moaned softly, than nestled into his chest.

The villain made his way over to the stairs that led to the living quarters. It dawned on him that Kaitlin was either lighter than he'd expected, or he was stronger than he thought.

Megamind felt elated as he carried Kaitlin's limp body up the stairs bridal style. For some reason, unbeknownst to him, everything was going well. He was the happiest he'd been in a long time. For the first time, in a long time, someone cared. For the first time, in a long time, he was no longer alone.

He'd always had Minion, but now someone, a _human_ actually liked _him_. She was possibly more to him than _just_ a friend. But, it didn't matter. A human cared about him.

He was falling in love with her. With a _human_. A human, who was years younger than him. For once, he didn't just want to destroy Metroman and take over Metrocity or get out of jail to set his next plan into motion.

He was changing. Because of her. He was changing _for_ Kaitlin. And there was nothing he could do to stop himself. Obviously, his heart had decided to love Kaitlin. The rest of him just had to follow.

He had so badly wanted to tell Kaitlin when he'd found that piece of paper. So badly he'd wanted their kiss to last longer. He was so starved of affection; he would do anything to obtain Kaitlin's love.

And then, as he gently laid Kaitlin on the futon, he realized it wasn't just that. He loved Kaitlin for who she was, too. For having the courage to stand up to him alone in a dark alley with no help. For not worshiping Metroman like all the other humans that lived in Metrocity did. For being the odd-one-out like him.

Megamind pulled the comforter up around her shoulders and noticed that she was still shivering. He rubbed his arms as the cold air of the abandoned warehouse cut through his loose, flannel, bio-hazard print pajamas. He was cold, too.

He glanced around, feeling guilty, than shoved the blankets to the side and crawled into bed next to her.

Her warmth was inviting, and Megamind couldn't resist wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him. Groping blindly, he found the edge of the blankets and pulled them up around their shoulders. Then, either it was his imagination, or Kaitlin sighed in pleasure as she snuggled into his chest.

Then almost suddenly, her sea-gray eyes drifted open and focused on him. Megamind felt the guilty urge to squeeze his eyes shut and hide in his blindness. He hadn't thought of what to do if she woke up and got mad at him for getting in bed with her.

Kaitlin blinked sleepily at him, than much to his surprise, she smiled in the same, tired way and laid her head on his chest. She slowly snaked her arms around his waist, telling him not to leave.

Megamind took it as a good sign, and began to gently massage her neck and shoulders. He let his eyes slide shut, and focused on their breathing. He tried to sync the rise and fall of his chest with each breath she took as he fell into a half-conscious lull.

Suddenly, Kaitlin pulled away from him and rolled over, snapping him out of his daze. Instinctively, he shot straight up and glared around into the moonlit darkness surrounding them.

As his racing heart slowed and resumed its normal pace, he tentatively lay back down. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Megamind followed her across the mattress and pressed himself against her.

Reaching over, he gently took her hand and brought it up to his face. He breathed deeply, and her inviting scent wafted over him.

Then, her voice drifted to his ears. "Have you ever had a girlfriend before, Megamind?"

"Um…yes! Of COURSE I've…I mean I'm a genius, right? And I'm devilishly handsome, and I…uh, I'm…well…Yes! My answer to you is yes!" He lied defensively, wondering how they had gotten talking about the subject.

"Sure. If you say so…" He could sense her rolling her eyes and deflated.

"I've lived in jail half my life, and the other half I'm terrorizing people or threatening the city! What am I supposed to do, make someone my prison bitch?" He grumbled bitterly.

"You're not in jail now, and you're not terrorizing or threatening me." She said.

Then, Kaitlin rolled over to look at him. "You are the worst liar I've ever met." She announced, pursing her lips.

"Wha-? Pfft! I am an excellent liar, thank you very much!" He spluttered indignantly.

"Definitely." She leaned closer. "That's why you're still not terrorizing me." She said seducingly.

Megamind gulped as she pressed the tip of her nose to his. "Well…I, uh…" He tried to say that he could easily terrorize her and was choosing not too, but he couldn't due to her close proximity making him gasp for breath. "I…"

Her lips were irresistibly close to his, and he swallowed nervously, squeezing his eyes shut. Kaitlin clicked her tongue suddenly, startling him after a long moment of silence.

Then, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're still not very terrifying." She murmured into his ear, leaning her head on his chest again.

He was, for the second time in his life, glad that she couldn't see him blushing. "I'm…" He gave up, knowing it was hopeless to try to say anything intelligent with her so close to him. "What are you…going to do?" Was the only thing he could manage to string together and ask.

"Depends…" She said enticingly. "What would you do?"

"I…don't know…" He sighed and opened his eyes.

Kaitlin pulled back and looked at him oddly. His eyes widened.

"What? What? I do NOT like that look, Kaitlin!" He pulled away from her and rolled over, dropping her hand.

She smiled behind his back and followed him back the other way across the mattress. Gently, she pressed her lips against the curve of his ear and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What am I to you?" She murmured, resisting the urge to fall into intoxication. "Am I just an assistant to you…or am I something _else_?" She said as temptingly as she could.

"As of now, you are being a _very annoying_ assistant." He growled, trying to feign irritation.

She immediately saw through his facade. "Oh, am I?"

"Yes." He said, more to reassure himself than her.

"Prove it." She prompted, smirking.

"Okay." He pushed the blankets off and swung out of bed, then stood up, even though he was feeling corrupted and furious at himself for doing so.

Her eyes widened in alarm and her smirk vanished. That was _not_ what she'd wanted. As he started to stroll away, Kaitlin couldn't help but blurt, "WAIT!" And sit straight up on the black futon.

He paused and leisurely turned around. "Yes?"

"I didn't mean…I mean, I, uh…I'm sorry!" She stammered, pleading for him to come back with her eyes.

"Excellent." He began walking away again.

"No! I mean…" He looked over his shoulder.

She put on a puppy-dog pout of pleading innocence. Her eyes widened further, and she silently begged him to stay.

After a moment of met glances, with a heavy sigh, Megamind's expression softened and he turned around. "Alright, I'll stay…" Her face lit up as he walked back over, raising a slender fore-finger. "But on one condition."

"Anything!" She said eagerly.

He climbed under the covers next to her and sighed. "I am not to be held so tight I cannot breathe." He said sternly, knowing Kaitlin's tendency to get clingy around him.

Her eyes widened again, but this time in pleasure. "Deal!" She said instantly.

"Pleasure doing business with you." He murmured softly, looping his arms around her.

Kaitlin giggled and returned the gesture. "I think this is more than business." She noted.

"Hmm." He grunted in a non-committal way.

"Well, _hmm_ to you too." She said with a smile to match the one that spread across his face.

They fell silent, and before Kaitlin could object to herself, fell into a deep sleep.

Megamind lay awake, watching the moon drift thought the sky out the window. Kaitlin's question was bugging him, to say the least.

_Have you had a girlfriend, Megamind?_ He snorted at the moon. _What the hell? What did she think he was; a magician?_

He was a freaking supervillain for crying out loud. Maybe if Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes' pod hadn't knocked his out of the way all those years ago, and he'd landed in Lord and Lady Scott's house and been the little pampered rich boy, then just _maybe_ he would've, but _no_. Although, quite frankly, he was sure that some women had second thoughts before they decided to date with a man that could shoot lasers from his eyes and crush cars with his bare hands, no matter how pretty he was.

He had never had a girlfriend before. In fact, he had never given the subject much thought, seeing as no sane human liked him. Not that Kaitlin was insane of course, but she probably shouldn't have stood up to a villain like that.

If he was a _truly_ _evil_ person, than he would've killed her on the spot, or kidnapped her instead of making her feel at home. He would've at least been pissed off at her for running into him, instead of feeling embarrassed for knocking her over. Then he would not, under _any _circumstances, have fallen in love with her.

That brought him back to another delicate subject. When he'd run into Kaitlin for the second time, she'd acted furious at him and said she hoped that never happened again. And she'd looked highly uncomfortable at being so close to him. Well, they had just gotten closer than he'd ever been with anyone, and she had begged him not to leave when he threatened to.

Megamind hated his emotions as of now. They made everything so _damn confusing_. "Traitor…" He hissed, hating his stupid heart and the irrevocable actions it made him obligate to.

He felt like it was holding him at gunpoint, and was forcing him to fall in love. Damn it, damn it, _damn it_.

Groaning, Megamind rolled over and wrapped his arms around Kaitlin again_. Why did this make it so hard for him to feel like a villain?_

No matter what he told himself, he still felt like the good guy. _What the hell was his problem? _

Then it hit him.It was the disease that humans called _lovesickness_. He was sick because he had fallen in love. Damn it. He had assumed when he first heard about it in _shool_ that it wouldn't affect his species.

Apparently, it did. He should've changed his assumption when he'd seen the way Metroman acted around particularly pretty women he'd saved. Damn it all.

Megamind groaned again. _Oh, what the hell. If this is what love is, he could take it…_


	7. Kissing A Dream

**A/N: I like this chapter, but mostly..erm…the whole thing. Yeah. That's it. I love this chapter. I'm very proud of it. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Megamind? HUH? No! I don't! Or any other cannon characters! I do own KM & the plot of evil doom gloom and kaboom!**

Chapter 7

Kaitlin yawned and blinked sleepily, sitting up. She looked around, confused for a moment, than last nights memories came flooding back to her. She smiled, than yawned again.

Megamind stirred beside her, rolling away from the sunlight streaming through the window. Kaitlin grinned, and her heart started to race again at the sight of Megamind curled up next to her.

Head spinning, she felt like she was going to explode from excitement. Megamind had admitted to liking her more than just a friend.

"Megamind,_ incredibly_ handsome criminal genius and master of all villainy and Kaitlin Merando…supervillain's assistant, have recognized their feelings and admitted to falling in _luh-uve_." She said to herself, managing to make love two words as she closed her eyes and grinned madly.

"Oh, have they?" A familiar voice asked from beside her.

Kaitlin jumped and spun to look at him, blushing furiously. "I mean…if that's okay…with you, heh…"

Megamind smirked and replied, "Sure it is."

Her eyes sparkled and she leaned closer, rocking back and forth on her knees as he propped himself up on his elbow. "It is?" She asked.

"Of course. But, let's keep it between me and you…and Minion for now, okay?"

She smiled. "Okay."

Then, Megamind stood up and took her hand. "Let us go eat _brake-fast._" He said, smiling back at his girlfriend and gently kissing the back of her hand.

"Minion, there's been something I've-we, really have been meaning to tell you." Megamind said over his waffle, peanut butter covered.

"Yes?" Minion replied, smiling.

"I…well, Kaitlin and I have decided that we would like to have a…" Megamind struggled for the right words.

Minion's face paled and his breath caught. "A what? A contest? A party? A baby? Oh no! Sir, how-why? Why didn't you tell me?" The fish went into a state of frenzied panic, dropping the carton of milk onto the counter.

"What?" Megamind yelped, eyes wide. "No!"

Minion obviously looked relieved at his statement. "Good. Geez, you guys worried me there."

"Well, we would like to change our relationship into…" Again Megamind struggled for words.

"We want to start dating." Kaitlin supplied.

"What?" Minion shrieked.

The pair cringed. "Well…yeah, what she said…" Megamind muttered.

"How? Sir, why don't you ever tell me when things like these happen?" Minion demanded.

"I'm sorry! It's just- oh, I don't know…" Megamind groaned, rubbing his temples.

"Why? Why do you-? You can't _go out_ with someone! You're a bad guy!" Minion went into a panic, clawing at his fishbowl and doing flips inside it.

Megamind jumped up and grabbed his robotic shoulders. "Minion! Calm down!" He shouted, shaking him.

Minion hesitated, calming down a little. "When did you decide this?" He asked, narrowing his eyes and scrutinizing them.

"Uh…last night?" Megamind tried, releasing him.

"Oh, when you were going to '_carry her up to the futon_'. I see, sir." Minion frowned at them. "You just wanted to get alone so you could tell her, right?"

"Um…yeasss…no? Kind of?" Megamind groaned again and slumped back down into his chair.

"Now what? What are we going to tell the public? It _will _get out sooner or later, you know." Minion fretted.

"I don't know." Kaitlin said. "Maybe we could…oh, who knows."

Megamind flopped forwards and put his elbows on the table. "Why can't I still be bad _and_ have a girlfriend at the same time?" He muttered to his waffle.

"You can." Both Minion and Megamind turned to look at Kaitlin. "We just have to keep it a secret."

They considered this for a moment, than agreed.

Kaitlin smiled up at him as he walked into the living room. "Hey." She greeted, trying to act nonchalant.

"Ollo, love." He replied, returning the smile as he approached her.

Kaitlin stood and closed the gap between them by walking over to him. "What do you want to do later?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Anything, I guess…"

She waited for him to initiate some physical contact. This far into their relationship, as early as it was, he should've at least hugged her. But, then again, this was the first affection he'd ever gotten, so Kaitlin went easy on him.

Before she responded, she threw herself into his arms and nuzzled into his chest. He stiffened in surprise, going ridged against her as she held him tightly.

Trembling slightly, he slowly wrapped his arms around her, one at her waist and one on her shoulders. He relaxed, and the trembling seeped out of his limbs. She felt, rather then heard him sigh in pleasure as she leaned more of her weight against him.

When Kaitlin finally pulled away, she smiled again and sat on the edge of the futon. Megamind followed her and sat at her side, carefully putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Man, I love you." Kaitlin said, not even thinking about the words as they came out.

Megamind's breath hitched. "What?"

"Huh?" She asked, glancing at him.

"Nothing…I uh…Minion said it's almost time for dinner."

"Oh." There was a brief pause before she said, "He still doesn't like me very much, does he?"

"No. He thinks I can only be the bad guy and I can't have a girlfriend."

"Too bad for him." Kaitlin growled, impatiently kissing him on the cheek.

Megamind kicked off the dashboard and slowly spun in a circle in his leather executive chair. He twirled his pencil in his fingers and started humming _Teenage Dream_ to himself.

The familiar creak of the door reached his ears and he stopped himself spinning. Kaitlin walked in, and he grinned.

"Miss Merando, we meet again." He said maliciously.

She smirked as he swiveled around to face her. "Watcha' doing?" She inquired.

"Oh, nothing…just planning something." He said, avoiding the answer.

"Really?" She asked, grinning and strolling closer. "Then what's this?" She demanded, launching herself towards him and snatching the piece of paper out of his hands before he could react.

"Ack!" He shrieked, jumping to his feet as she nimbly dodged him. "Give that back!"

Kaitlin giggled and spun away from him, un-folding it. "Never! Let's see…it says…"

She skidded away from him and darted to the other side of the room. "Ha! It says…hey!" She shouted indignantly. "This is mine!"

"Is not!" He retorted. "It's about me, so it's _mine_!"

"But I wrote it, and it's about me, too!" As she responded, he managed to tackle her to the floor.

"Give it back, it's mine!" He yelled as they wrestled.

"No!" She squirmed out of his grip and jumped into his chair.

He followed her and grabbed the armrests on either side of her; too late she realized her mistake. Kaitlin glared up at him, panting. Megamind sneered and offered his hand.

In response, she stuck her tongue out and pressed harder against the chair to get away from him as they were enveloped in the folds of his cape. He sighed and said, "Give it back, Kaiti."

She hesitated. "You remembered?" She asked, surprised.

"Of course I remember!" He scoffed sulkily.

"But I only mentioned it once, weeks ago!" She exclaimed, not able to prevent a smile from spreading across her face.

"I remember everything about you." He answered.

"Oh, yeah? What's my girl cousin's name?" She asked smugly.

"Abigail." He responded immediately.

Kaitlin's jaw dropped. "How did you know that? I never told you!" She demanded.

"Yes you did. You mentioned it once when we were watching _CSI_." He said, smirking.

"Wow, Smurf Boy, you have a really good memory." Her smile widened and shook her head.

"I only remember things worth remembering." He grinned back.

Her smile widened. "Ooh, witty catch-line!" She giggled and leaned forward.

Megamind backed away slightly, still not used to the prospect of being so close to someone under normal circumstances. Kaitlin reached up and grabbed the clasps of his cape, pulling him back towards her. His eyes widened.

"Where'd you learn that one?" She growled, narrowing her eyes.

"Uh…" He struggled to come up with an answer.

Kaitlin suddenly let go and un-crumpled the piece of paper. "You see this?" She demanded, shoving it close to his face.

"Yes." He immediately replied, the familiar hearts and names clicking in his head.

"This means I love you." She murmured softly, changing her tone of voice completely. He gulped, jade eyes catching the lights of the Lair and shining intensely as he tried to comprehend what she'd said.

It was the first time anyone had ever told him that. Not even Minion had actually said it. Megamind hesitated, unsure what to say.

"And since you love me too… right?" She prompted, dropping the piece of paper on the floor.

He nodded, out of breath, the soft fabric of his cape brushing against their arms.

"Well, since we're in love, that gives us permission to kiss." She announced, grinning deviously.

Megamind's breath caught and he backed away as she stood up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She moved closer, and he nervously licked his lips.

Her expression softened as the folds of his cape enveloped them and she closed her eyes. She tilted her head back and leaned closer, their noses brushing. Slowly, he complied and shut his eyes as he pressed his lips against hers.

Immediately she kissed him back, and the sensation he had gotten when he'd run into her for the second time was magnified a million times over. Megamind squeezed his eyes shut and threw himself into it, winding his arms tightly around her waist.

Kaitlin let her eyes flicker open for a second, the feeling of Megamind holding her close giving her goosebumps. They were still connected at the lips, and it didn't seem like he wanted to let go anytime soon.

It almost looked like he was in pain, the anguish of so many years having only one friend and being hated by everyone else coming out in that one movement. He throwing himself out into the open, in a position that he could so easily be hurt in. He was taking a huge chance by letting her in.

Megamind wasn't able to stop himself, and Kaitlin didn't want him to. She slowly took control and broke away, giving him a last short little kiss by gently brushing her lips against his.

Megamind looked at her, panting for breath, not only from lack of air, but to force his racing heart to slow down. His jade green eyes were wide, meeting with her sea-blue eyes. Kaitlin took a deep breath and smiled, touching their noses together gently.

Her arms loosened around his neck, and she slowly un-tangled her self. Megamind reluctantly let go of her waist, as if he wasn't sure if she was going to outright reject him right there.

Kaitlin didn't back away as soon as he let go, but instead gently reached down and interlaced their fingers. He glanced down, trembling slightly, his breath short as he struggled to remain in control. He squeezed his eyes shut again; resisting the urge to ask her if she hated him.

"Megamind…" She whispered.

He opened his eyes and looked down at her hopefully, begging her to keep him.

"You're a really good kisser." She announced, grinning and resting her head against his chest.

He didn't realize he had been holding his breath until it came rushing out of his lungs in a heavy sigh of relief.

He closed his eyes briefly before replying hesitantly, "That was…" His trembling increased velocity as he struggled for words and breath.

Kaitlin looked up at him through her eyelashes, smiling. "Great?" She supplied.

He nodded, returning the smile and opening his eyes. Then, he freed his hand and pulled her to him, ignoring the throbbing pain in his chest. It was beating so hard and fast, it felt like it was going to pound out of his chest. Kaitlin let her eyes drift shut as he steered her to his chair.

He sat down and pulled her into his lap, trying to gauge her reaction. She snuggled into his chest and hooked her legs over the armrest, loosely resting her hands on his shoulders.

Megamind closed his eyes and gently traced her jawline, obsessing over how beautiful she seemed to him. Kaitlin was to busy accustoming herself to the soft, worn leather against her cheek to notice the miserable, wounded way he was looking at her.

He sighed heavily and she glanced up at him. "You okay?" She inquired, resting one of her hands on his angular cheek.

She hooked her thumb under his curved jaw and absentmindly stroked his slender goatee. Megamind sighed again and said softly, "You don't know how hard this is for me."

"Why is it hard?" She asked, her eyes suddenly searching his.

"Because I'm the bad guy. I don't save the day, I don't fly off into the sunset, and I most definitely _don't_ get the girl." His brow came down, dark above his eyes as he attempted to figure out why his emotions were churning so quickly.

"Well…maybe you aren't so bad after all." She replied.

He groaned. "So much has changed…nothing I've _ever_ known has _ever_ made me feel this way!" He exclaimed, frustrated for reasons she couldn't comprehend. "I never thought I'd be here. How can I explain it when I don't know what to say?"

Kaitlin leaned up and gently pressed her lips to his. She kept it short and sweet, just to remind him of the way she felt about him. She broke away quickly and murmured, "You don't need to explain anything."

He moaned softly, the trembling returning as he let his hands drop to the armrest behind her on his left and her knees on his right. Kaitlin leaned against him, the solid warmth of her head on his chest offering up some comfort for the blue-skinned villain.

"Why do you like me?" He asked suddenly, curiosity proving the better of him.

Kaitlin paused. She didn't know why she liked Megamind; she just knew that she did like him. It was just some connection they'd met when they first met.

"Love at first sight, I guess." She said.

Megamind's eyes widened. "Yeah…"

He sighed. "Kaitlin I _love you_." He declared.

She smiled. "And I love you, Megamind."


	8. Accidental Discovery

**A/N: Haha, I'm just so mean to the poor characters…**

**Disclaimer: I own nuttin but KM & the plot.**

Chapter 8

"Do you have to go?" Kaitlin whined, pouting at him.

"Yes." Megamind sighed.

"Please stay…" She mumbled, grabbing his arm and pulling him back down to the couch.

"I can't, mi vida. I have to go kidnap Miss Ritchi." He said patiently.

"Pretty please don't go…" She whined, nuzzling along his arm.

"The physical appearance of the please makes no difference. The answer is still no." Megamind elucidated.

"So! Please, please, please stay!" She begged, groveling at his feet.

Kaitlin squirmed closer and settled herself on his knees. He sighed exasperatedly as she leaned into his chest. "Please don't go, Megs…" She looked up at him through her eyelashes, using the same kicked puppy in the rain face that he was hating more and more.

With a small moan, he melted into her and pulled her closer. She snuggled into him, falling by his side as he lay down. "Damn it, Kaitlin." He growled.

She giggled and wriggled further up into his arms. "I _love_ you."

He rolled his eyes and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I really have to go…"

"Get Minion to do it." Kaitlin huffed.

"Fine." Without a pause, Megamind swung out of her grip and walked over to his discarded supervillain ensemble.

He dug through the folds of his cape for a minute, than picked out his disguise watch. "Minion!" He snapped, pursing his lips at Kaitlin and cocking a hip.

"Yes sir?" Came the reply.

"Go kidnap Miss Ritchi please." He ordered into it.

"Yes sir." Minion repeated.

Megamind dropped the disguise watch and swaggered back over to Kaitlin. "Well, love. It looks like we have some time to ourselves." He said, a cocky smirk playing around his lips.

"Hmm…" She followed his lips with her eyes as he eased himself down next to her.

He leaned closer, and her heart started racing with anticipation. His eyes flicked up to meet hers once-twice-three times, checking to make sure she was okay with it.

Before he had the chance to make a move, Kaitlin eagerly threw her arms around him and pulled him towards her, kissing him with more passion then either of them expected.

He chuckled around her mouth, a wave of euphoria sweeping him off his feet as he kissed her back. She nuzzled into him and swiped her tongue along the bottom of his lip, enthusiastically pulling herself closer to him.

Megamind gently rolled over, without discerning the verity he was laying on top of her. Kaitlin did notice however, and she took it as a sign he wanted something more.

She bit into him, sliding her tongue along his lips. He parted them, surprised at her determination to have him. She ran her tongue along his teeth, sucking up the feel of his body against hers. Kaitlin wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning softly as he returned her eagerness.

Megamind smirked and brushed his lips along her jawline to her ear. He intoxicatingly ran his tongue along the curve of her ear, gently closing his lips around it and pressing himself against her.

Kaitlin fell limp beneath him, inebriated by his presence. He released the soft, warm flesh of her ear and pulled away, snapping back to reality and realizing what she'd gotten him to do.

He huffed softly and smiled. "What am I going to do with you, mi vida?"

Kaitlin flashed a smile as bright as his and replied, "Anything you want, my cerulean saint."

"Mmm…I like the sound of that." He smirked, shifting his weight above her and leaning in to kiss her throat as he relished the way it sounded when she spoke any of her nicknames for him.

She purred into his shoulder, shuddering as he growled softly and dug his fingers into her arms. Kaitlin floated in his arms for awhile as he played with her, accustoming himself to the feeling of having her so close to him.

When he finally sat up and straddled her, she grinned and opened her eyes. He tapped his chin on the tip of his goatee thoughtfully, smiling down at her. She propped herself up on her elbows and smiled back. He leaned in slowly, his lips brushing hers as he closed his eyes again.

Suddenly, a voice cut through the air. "Well what do we have here?"

They both jumped, and Megamind whirled to see the intruder, eyes snapping open in shock. Roxanne stood at the doorway, a surprised grin plastered on her face. She had an eyebrow cocked curiously, a look reserved for on camera only.

The blue-skinned villain tried to make some sense out of the situation, groping for a reason why he was here like this. In a flash of an idea, he rolled off Kaitlin and choked out, "I uh…M-Miss Ritchi…I didn't-"

"Expect to see me here. Yeah, clearly." She rolled her eyes and leaned back against the doorway.

"Um…well, you see…I was just um…" He trailed off, struggling not to blush.

Too late, he felt his cheeks grow warm and flush a light violet. Kaitlin smiled nervously beside him as he desperately searched her eyes for an excuse. Bad idea. He felt himself slipping away from reality and losing himself in her sea-blue eyes. The perfectly sparkling pools of crystal water…He leaned closer, falling into intoxication, despising the way she could make him melt at a mere glance.

"Uh…well, hello, Miss Ritchi. What a pleasure to see you." Kaitlin's voice broke him out of his trance.

He shook his head and blinked several times before turning back to Roxanne. "Yes…ollo…" He said, grinning sheepishly.

"Hi. Care to explain why you two were in such a…_suggestive _position just a few seconds ago?" She asked, smirking cockily.

"Uh…" The pair glanced at each other.

"So…prisoner…assistant…_girlfriend?_" Roxanne's smirk widened.

"What? No! She is not…pfft! That is…that is ridiculous…" Megamind laughed nervously. "Isn't it, Kaitlin?"

"Um…yeah! Crazy. Totally insane…" She said, not looking very convinced.

"Well, you're going to need a pretty good explanation for why you guys were just about to kiss." She said, knowing she was backing them into a corner.

"We…um…" Megamind started to panic, eyes darting from Kaitlin to Roxanne and back.

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone about your dirty little secret." She assured them.

"What dirty little secret? We don't have any secret!" Megamind tried to play off his sudden weakness by lying, but Roxanne was clearly unconvinced.

"Sir?" Minion asked, appearing at the doorway beside Roxanne.

"Minion? How did Roxanne get up here?" He demanded.

"Miss Ritchi! I told you to go to the observatory!" The fish exclaimed.

"Well, I was curious at what the rest of the Lair looked like." Roxanne said slyly, "Then, I stumbled across our two star-crossed lovers here." She gestured at Megamind and Kaitlin, who grinned sheepishly at Minion.

"Sir! You were supposed to be getting ready for your fight!" Minion exclaimed, frowning.

"Well…um…she sidetracked me!" He said, looking at Kaitlin.

"_I _sidetracked _you_? Pfft, yeah right! You're the one who seduced me into this in the first place!" She retorted.

"What? You were the one begging me to stay and not fight Metroman today!" Megamind shot back.

"Well, it's still your fault because you let me tell you to make Minion go kidnap her!"

"Only because you tempted me into this!"

"What? No! You kissed me first!"

"That was this morning!"

"Well, you've been enticing me all day, then you expect me to let you go running off and go to prison? I don't think so!"

"Me? You've been provocative all day!"

"Stupid, sexy alien!"

"You're supposed to be my assistant! Not my roué!"

"You asked me out!"

"I did not, you liar! You declared we were dating, temptress!"

"Seducer!"

"Enchantress!"

"Playboy!"

"I am not a playboy!"

"Lover boy!"

"Voluptuous, seductive, bewitching, human female!"

"Tenacious, spontaneous, capricious, alien criminal!"

"Sir, I told you you can't be bad and have a girlfriend at the same time!" Minion snapped, frustrated by their banter.

Suddenly, the wall on the other side of the room smashed in and daylight flooded into the room. Metroman stepped through the rubble, grinning.

His grin faded as he realized what an odd situation he'd just crashed into. "Uh…did I miss something?" The hero asked.

"No! Nothing!" Megamind said immediately.

"When I got here, Megamind was about to kiss her!" Roxanne reported, pointing at Kaitlin.

"I was not!"

"You were too!"

"There is no way I would _kiss _my assistant!"

"Sir! I _told you_ this was a bad idea!"

Kaitlin slowly turned and met Metroman's glance. "_Was he?_" The hero mouthed at her.

She blushed and gave a quick nod. "Well, since the hero is here and we have the kidnappee, why don't we just all go home and call it a day?" She asked, smiling.

Everyone gawked at her. "What? It's just a suggestion!" She snapped defensively.

"Okay. Clearly, we all need to play a round of 'what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.'" Metroman said.

Megamind groaned and put his face in his hands, slumping forward and propping his elbows up on his knees. Kaitlin smiled sympathetically at him, gently resting a hand on his arm.

Minion frowned disapprovingly at them. "I told you so, sir. Dating is bad news for a villain…" The fish grumbled.

"Well, let's get started, shall we?" Roxanne asked cheerfully.

She sat down on the floor, smirking at the threesome before her. Metroman sat besides her, waiting for the game to begin.

"My reputation is ruined." Megamind mumbled, flopping down backwards onto his bed.

Kaitlin sat next to him, offering a sympathetic glance. "I'm sorry, mi vida. This is all my fault. Maybe it would be better if I left…"

"What? No! There is no way I am letting you leave! You're staying right here, where I can keep an eye on you so you don't end up living on the streets again! Where would you even-mmff-!"

She cut him off mid-rant, pressing her lips to his and cutting off his air supply. He attempted to continue his speech, voice muffled beyond comprehension by her mouth.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, getting to her knees and sitting on his lap with her legs around his waist. His vocalizations were getting slower, and he was melting against her with intoxication. She carefully pushed him down onto his back and leaned in, kissing him for all she was worth.

Kaitlin pulled back and gasped for air, smiling at his look of surprise. "Stop talking." She said simply.

"'Kay…" He mumbled, propping himself up on his elbows.

She slid off his lap and fell to the bed next to him, utterly exhausted. Their secret was out. They were in trouble. Minion hated them both, and Roxanne and Metroman were going to tell the whole city. And ruin their lives.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. I'd rather be good with you then bad without you."

Kaitlin smiled as she drifted off to sleep.


	9. Fights Solve Nothing

Chapter 9

Kaitlin slowly blinked her eyes open and looked around, blearily rubbing the sleep from her sea-blue eyes. She was pressed up against Megamind's chest, his arms wound tightly around her.

The teen smiled and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. She snuggled closer, freeing her arms so she could wrap them around him and press her lips against his collarbone. The villain moaned softly in his sleep, shifting a little at her side.

Kaitlin smiled lovingly at the small noise he made when she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled herself closer. Suddenly the peace was interrupted by Minion's voice filling her ears.

"Wake up, you guys! Breakfast!" The fish called flatly from the kitchen.

Megamind groaned and rolled over, practically squishing the air out of Kaitlin's lungs with his unconscious weight. She squealed in surprise and wriggled away from him.

His jade eyes popped open and suddenly he sat straight up, gasping. "What?" He cried, staring blankly at her, eyes wide.

She giggled at his perplexed expression. "Breakfast time, silly." She said, climbing out of bed.

The villain shook his head. "Oh." Then the previous day's events returned to him in a tidal wave of despair.

His angelic face was suddenly filled with so much pain it killed Kaitlin to see it. His spirits fell about a million miles as he remembered that his life was ruined. For the first time ever, he felt his heart being torn in two.

He had to choose between Kaitlin or his reputation. And right now, he was leaning towards the female standing at his side, directing a concerned look his way.

"Megs?" She asked nervously. "You okay?"

"I…" His voice cracked slightly. "I don't know what to do." He stammered.

She sighed and gently took his hand. "Do whatever you think is right." She whispered, sitting back down next to him.

"But…I don't know what I think is right." He said, jade eyes filling with regret.

Kaitlin leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. "Let's not think about it right now. You'll think better on a full stomach." She murmured.

The villain licked his lips and nodded. He stood and followed her out of the room they'd been sleeping in. They were slowly making their way towards the kitchen when Minion shouted impatiently, "Sir! Kaitlin! Hey, you guys, wake up!"

"We're coming!" Megamind yelled back, mildly irritated despite his confused mood.

No answer was offered, but it didn't matter since they had reached the kitchen by the time Minion could've said something. "What's for breakfast?" Kaitlin asked as they made themselves comfortable at the table.

"Not waffles for once." Minion said, uncharacteristically sour.

"Grumpy much, hmm?" Megamind snapped, shooting a glare at his usually kind, calm, sensible friend.

"Well, what do you expect when what happened yesterday _happened_." Minion retorted, his normally cheerful face twisting into a scowl.

"Well, if you hadn't let Miss Ritchi wander around the Lair, nothing would've happened!" Megamind shot back furiously.

"You told me to kidnap her! I assumed you were getting ready, not making out with _her_!" Minion spit the last word out, dripping with so much venom Kaitlin flinched, a hurt look in her eyes.

Megamind's jade eyes narrowed. "You're forgetting your place, Minion." He hissed, brow coming down, dark above his eyes in a scowl.

"Well, maybe you should remember yours!" The infuriated fish shouted back, crossing his robotic arms.

"Guys! Stop! This is stupid!" Kaitlin cried, her heartstrings twisting painfully at the sight of the two people she cared about the most fighting as she jumped out of her seat.

"No! The only thing stupid here, is _you_!" Minion snarled, glaring daggers that scratched the very core of her heart.

At that moment, it seemed the blue-skinned villain snapped. "Okay! That's it! C'mon, Kaitlin! We're leaving!" Megamind proclaimed, jumping to his feet.

He whirled, grabbed her arm and stalked out of the kitchen, Kaitlin stumbling along behind him. He pulled her into their bedroom and said, "Get dressed and we'll leave."

"Where are we going?" She asked hesitantly as the villain tugged his bio-hazard print pajama top off and tossed it onto the futon.

"I don't know." He replied flatly, rummaging around in the cluttered closet for his leather ensemble. "And I don't care."

Kaitlin collected her clothes and silently left for the bathroom where she always changed. She quickly discarded her pajamas, or more technically, one of Megamind's AC/DC t-shirts and an old pair of sweat pants.

By the time she'd donned her tank top, sweat shirt and skinny jeans, Megamind was waiting patiently outside the bathroom, cape bundled in his arms.

"Let's go." He said, jade eyes unusually dark and guarded.

Kaitlin bit her lip and silently followed him down the hall, past the kitchen and into the garage. They seated themselves in the invisible car, Megamind stiffly gunning the engine.

He backed out of the garage and sped off, ignoring the stereo instead of cranking up the rock n' roll like he normally would. Kaitlin propped her chin up on her hand with a harsh sigh.

They drove silently through the city for at least half an hour before Megamind pulled up at Roxanne's apartment. He had long ago put the invisible car into 'stealth mode', so they could cruise without being noticed.

The villain sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back against the cool leather of the seat. "I'm sorry." He whispered, directing his words to nothing in particular.

"Don't say that." Kaitlin ordered, reaching over and grabbing his hand, entwining their fingers before he could object. "I should be sorry. Not you."

Megamind's eyes flickered open and his gaze focused on her. He snorted. "Yes, but I was the one who let you get the better of me. The bad guy doesn't get the girl."

Kaitlin offered him a tentative half-smile. "Well, this time he does. Or maybe he isn't so bad after all."

Megamind groaned. "That's exactly my point! I'm supposed to be evil, but I'd rather be with you!" He cried, his grip tightening on the steering wheel so the leather of the glove on his free hand went taut around his knuckles.

Kaitlin sighed. "We'll figure it out, don't worry. But for now, why are we here?" She asked.

"We're going to settle this with Roxanne. She'll know what to do; every male in the city is in love with her…" Megamind said, taking a deep breath. "Let's just hope she does know what to do…"


	10. Solutions

**A/N: I made everything better. Kinda…idk. Just R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but KM & the plot, although I think it would be wonderful to own Megamind, I mean, if you're reading this you probably wouldn't mind owning him either, right?**

**Chapter 10**

"Megamind? Kaitlin? What are you guys doing here?" Roxanne asked when she opened the door to her apartment.

Megamind's solid blank expression gave no hints as he said flatly, "Can we come in?"

"Um…you're not going to kidnap me, are you?" She asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

The villain shook his head silently as she moved to the side to let them in. "We came to talk."

"Oh…do you want anything to drink or…" Roxanne trailed off uncertainly as the pair made their way over to her couch.

Megamind shrugged. "Kaitlin?"

The teen shook her head, sitting on the couch and trying to ignore the overwhelmed tears that were welling up behind her eyes. The blue-skinned villain sat beside her. "No thank you." He said as Roxanne sat in the arm chair across from them.

"So. What do you want to talk about?" The reporter asked, preparing herself for any questions they might shoot her way.

Megamind took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts and steepling his fingers. "What would you do if you loved someone but your best friend hated her and you had to choose between them who to stay with?"

Roxanne stared at him, mouth agape. "What?"

"Minion…hates me." Kaitlin choked out, wiping her sleeve across her face to dry the tears pricking at her eyes.

Megamind immediately put his arm around her shoulders and tugged her closer. When he realized what he'd done, he groaned. "I don't want to have to pick one or the other! I love them both…" He exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Well…couldn't you just work it out?" Roxanne prompted hesitantly.

"Me and Minion got into a fight this morning…like, a really bad fight. We've never fought like that before…" Megamind trailed off, staring off into space blankly.

"It's all my fault." Kaitlin mumbled into the villain's shoulder.

"No it's not! I…it's my fault. I've told you that already." Megamind gently began to stroke her hair, letting Kaitlin wrap her arms around his waist and nuzzle closer for comfort.

Roxanne smiled at the pair, arguing over whose fault it was they were in love. "It's both of yours fault." She interjected.

Megamind glanced up from his staring blankly into space. "Yeah…I guess you're right." He sighed heavily. "I just…I don't know what to do…"

Roxanne smiled comfortingly. "Well, sorry to break it to you, but Mark already told a bunch of people about you guys as an item."

Megamind and Kaitlin moaned in synch. "I hate Metroman!" Kaitlin complained.

"Sorry." Roxanne repeated.

"What're we going to do?" Megamind asked.

Roxanne's blue eyes suddenly lit up. "You could just go out with it, and say she's a supervillain too!" She exclaimed.

The pair before her stared blankly. "I…I guess that might work." Kaitlin said doubtfully.

Megamind offered her a curt nod. "Hmm…I think it might."

"Okay, good!" Roxanne clapped her hands together like an excited school girl as the pair exchanged skeptical glances. "I'll make the announcement when…"

The reporter glanced at the clock, than jumped to her feet. "I'm late! C'mon you guys, let's go! You're coming with me to the station." Roxanne grabbed her jacket and opened the door, holding it open for them as they walked past.

"What about the invisible car?" Kaitlin sniffled, using the hem of Megamind's cape to dry her face.

The villain looked confused for a minute as the girl tugged backwards, holding him in place so she could use his cape as a tissue. Then he sighed and put his hands on his hips with an exasperated sigh.

"Kaitlin…" He whined as they moved down the hallway towards the elevator.

"What?" She asked defensively, wrapping herself around his arm and hugging the limb as Roxanne hit the first floor cal button. "It was the only thing I had."

Roxanne smirked as Megamind ignored her clinging and inspected his cape. "It's all wet!" He complained. "Geez Louise…"

Both Kaitlin and Roxanne snickered. "You're so silly." Kaitlin said lovingly, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

The villain sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes, the whoosh of the elevator doors sliding open ruining the moment. They threesome stepped out of the elevator, and screams rang out from the patrons in the lobby.

Carlos, the doorman shrieked like a young girl, "Someone call Metroman!"

Another person interjected, "Miss Ritchi's being kidnapped!"

Kaitlin let go of Megamind's arm and stepped away from him, and luckily it seemed like no one had noticed their closeness. "Hey! They're not kidnapping me!" Roxanne shouted above the racket. "They're doing another interview with me, geez!"

"Yeah!" Megamind agreed. "So stop freaking out!"

Kaitlin couldn't help but giggle at the villain's indignant look. "Yeah, people! Calm down! You're all like scared rabbits!"

Megamind snorted as they walked out the doors and towards Roxanne's Honda. "Rabbits?"

"It's just an expression. It's not literal." She explained quickly to the confused and amused blue-skinned baddie.

"Oh."

Roxanne suddenly realized how little Megamind knew about society. "You didn't know that?" She asked incredulously.

He shrugged. "No. It's human." He said it as if was nothing as he held the passenger door open for Kaitlin. "I'll sit in back." He said.

"What do you mean it's human? You've lived here your entire life!" Roxanne cried, face palming.

Megamind shut the back door as the reporter started the engine. "Well, I've never had anyone teach me before…" He said with a sad tone to his voice.

"Oh…" Roxanne passed, feeling stupid for bringing the subject up. "I'm…sorry. I didn't know. I mean, I knew, but-"

"I know. It's just…the first person that's ever seen me for who I really am is Kaitlin. She actually took the time getting to know me instead of ignoring me or mocking me because I'm different." Megamind thoughtlessly poured a little bit of his soul out.

"I…I'm sorry. I never looked at it that way. I just assumed you liked being evil…" Roxanne said hesitantly as they pulled into traffic and began the short drive across the city.

"Everyone does." Kaitlin said blankly. "Except me. Because I'm different too. I've always been a loner, like him."

"You guys…I never thought…" Roxanne looked at Megamind through the rearview mirror. "No one ever knew…"

Megamind cracked a smile. "Except Kaitlin." He said, and the reporter in her immediately recognized the adoration in his voice.

Kaitlin turned in her seat and smiled back at him. "Because I'm the only one stubborn enough to want to stay with you and be your assistant."

Megamind laughed then, much to Roxanne's total shock. It was a happy, loving, clear sound that just sounded _good_. Not like his evil laughs, the fake malicious cackles he'd perfected over his years being the bad guy.

Kaitlin grinned, the sound of his laugh music to her ears. "And stand up to you in the first place."

Megamind's jade eyes sparkled in a pleased manner, a genuine smile lighting up his face. "Besides Roxanne, you're the only one who's ever said anything besides 'omg it's Megamind, scream and run away, ahhhh'!" The villain mocked.

Roxanne couldn't help but giggle at his antics. "Aren't you forgetting Mark?" She asked playfully.

"Meh." Megamind grunted noncommittally. "He doesn't count; it's in his job description."

Roxanne and Kaitlin snorted with laughter. "You're funny!" Roxanne chuckled before she realized what she was saying.

"Really? You think?" Megamind asked eagerly.

"Well, you see me laughing, don't you?" She retorted, shooting him a grin as they pulled into her station's parking lot.


	11. The Kiddnapping

**A/N: I know, they're all very OOC, especially Minion. But, I came up with the name Aquaticus Simian because of the Blu-Ray special 'Megamind and The Button of Doom' lol, Megamind says, "Oh, you sentimental simian you!" But I made up Aquaticus. Spell check had no suggestions lol!**

**And sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I've been typing all morning lol, and I wanted to throw this one up there instead of making a long chapter…mostly so I can eat breakfast haha!**

**But I'll work on Chapter 12 later today, and it might be up tonight of this afternoon if I'm not doing anything…**

**Oh! And the OC Sara Reinhardt, the reporter news caster lady, is actually me. Same name, same look, same reaction. I threw myself in the story haha!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but KM, SR & the plot!**

Chapter 11

Minion glared at the TV screen, carelessly flipping through the channels. He figured Megamind were off in some hotel room, playing around instead of paying attention to what was really important: Megamind's reputation as the bad guy.

But _noooo_, because of that stupid Kaitlin, Megamind had lost sight of his evilness. It was just plain wrong. The bad guy doesn't get the girl!

Minion slammed his metallic finger down on the remote hard enough to send a crack running down its spine. He growled in irritation and chucked the remote across the room. A brainbot zoomed out of hiding and grabbed it in its teeth.

The fish shot a glare towards the robotic puppy, which whimpered and flew out of the room, remote clutched sadly between its jaws. Minion ignored its pitiful act and turned back to the TV.

His eyes snapped open in shock and he did a double take. "Megamind and Kaitlin Merando have agreed to do another interview on their relationship, to put the rumors to rest." Roxanne said with a smile into the camera.

"Now, Roxanne, do you know anything about these rumors? I mean, could you tell through yesterday's kidnapping?" A blond reporter asked with a mirrored smile.

"Well," Roxanne winked, "I can't tell you that, Sara. You'll have to wait for the interview, because they'll just have to tell you themselves."

"Alright," Sara said, looking slightly crestfallen, "I suppose I will have to wait. As will the rest of us. But for now,"

"This is Roxanne Ritchi!"

"And Sara Reinhardt!"

They both said at the same time, "Signing off!"

"Tune back into channel 2 news at 11 o' clock, for another interview with our blue baddie and his assistant!" Sara added as the camera zoomed out and faded.

Minion sat there, staring at the television with a blank expression. Slowly, his blank face melted into an expression of fury. Calm, calculating fury. "Not if I can do anything about it…" He growled, getting to his feet and grinning as evilly as a cute lil' fish like him could.

"So you guys really are a couple now?" Sara demanded, practically squeeing with joy.

"Yes." Megamind sighed, leaning back against the wall with Kaitlin at his side.

"So?" Sara prompted eagerly.

"So what?" Megamind yawned.

"Have you guys kissed yet?" She inquired, grin stretching from ear to ear.

A pale violet blush bloomed across the villain's cerulean cheeks. "Um…"

Kaitlin scoffed, reaching over and interlacing their fingers. "Yeah!"

The blond standing before them squealed in bliss. "Yay!" She clapped her hands together quickly, reaching in to steal a quick hug from the alien. "I've always wanted to start a Megamind fan club!"

"A what?" Megamind demanded, choking on another yawn.

"A fan club! Ya' know, like Metroman has?" Sara said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sara! Stop pestering the villains and get over here! You're on!" Her boss, Mr. Lance Lafantain shouted.

"Sorry Mr. L!" She cried. "Bye, guys, I'll talk to you later!" Sara waved and dashed off, squeeing the whole way.

Megamind stared after her, jade eyes narrowed and suspicious. "I don't like her." He stated, crossing his arms.

Kaitlin giggled. "Yeah, she's a little loopy in the head…" She said, smirking at the villain. "Reminds me of someone I know." She added slyly.

"Who?" Megamind asked, looking down at her curiously.

Her smirk widened. "Wha-hey!" Megamind growled. "Mean!"

"Ha! I'm just kidding! J/K, J/K!" She laughed.

"J/K?" He asked.

"_Just kidding_!" She explained with the patience of a saint.

"Oh. Pfft, I totally knew that." Megamind quickly tried to regain some of his already lost dignity.

Kaitlin snorted. "Yeah, sure." Then she pulled her hand out of Megamind's grip. "I'm going to go get us some hot chocolate." She announced.

He smiled. "Awesome. Thank you." He added quickly, before she had the chance to remind him to be polite.

She grinned, pointing at him. He pointed back, touching the tips of their fingers together. Kaitlin giggled and swatted his hand away before turning and dancing out of his reach as he lunged at her playfully.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." She said with a smirk.

"M'kay." He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall again, a somewhat dazed smile playing around his azure lips.

Kaitlin hummed cheerfully along to no tune in particular, filling one of the Styrofoam cups with hot milk and resting the already filled one on the counter.

She twirled in a circle, smiling to herself as she added a few mini marshmallows to hers, knowing Megamind despised them. When the hot chocolate was finished, she turned and picked them up, one in each hand.

The teen strode out the door, dramatically taking big steps in the empty hallway. She twirled again, giddy, but still careful not to spill the hot drinks. Her converse sneakers squeaked sharply on the white linoleum as she danced back to the villain.

Suddenly, the nozzle of a can was pointed in her face. She stared at it, cocking her head slightly to the right. Then whoever was at the end of the can sprayed something in her face.

"Ah!" She let out a squeak and coughed a bit, her vision swimming and her mind slipping in and out of focus.

With a groan, Kaitlin lost consciousness and collapsed, the hot chocolate falling to the floor and spilling everywhere.

Megamind drummed his fingers on his wrist impatiently, glaring at the clock as if his gaze could scare it into going faster. _Where is she?_ He asked himself, glancing down the hallway that Kaitlin vanished into several minutes ago.

With a sigh, he pushed himself out of his slouching position against the wall and began to strut down the hall, cape flowing behind him as he walked.

He reached the end of the hall and turned the corner. Something lying on the floor caught his eye. His jade eyes narrowed into suspicious slits and he cautiously approached the object, his senses keen for any danger.

He came upon the item, finding two empty cups and a puddle of hot chocolate. But beside the puddle, tacked onto the wall, was a piece of paper.

Megamind ripped the piece of paper off the wall, reading it. His eyes widened in horror. The note read in scrawled handwriting:

_I have Kaitlin. Come alone. Fight to get her back. You get one hour. If you're late, she dies. Come to the wharf, dock 13 and you'll find us._

_~Aquaticus Simian_

The villain's fingers flexed at his sides before he crushed he piece of paper into a miniscule ball. He let the paper drop and stalked down the hallway, seething with a cold rage he'd never felt before.

"Megamind! Where's Kaitlin? You guys are on!" Roxanne said, skidding into the hallway.

"No we're not." He growled between clenched teeth.

"What?" The reporter asked, staring at the puddle of hot chocolate. "Geez, what happened?"

Megamind paused and took a deep breath. "Someone, Aquaticus Simian, kidnapped Kaitlin." He told her.

"What? Is she okay? Where is she?" Roxanne demanded.

"Down by the wharf, dock 13." The villain replied coldly, walking forward.

"We have to call Metroman!" She cried, beginning to run.

"No!" Megamind shouted.

"Wha…why?" Roxanne stared at him, confused.

"He said to come alone. Me. Or he'll…" The villain trailed off, unable to say the words.

"He'll what?" Roxanne prompted.

"He said…he'll…he'll kill her." Megamind stammered, fighting the lump in the back of his throat and the nervous feeling coiling in the pit of his stomach. "I have an hour to get there."

"Well what're you waiting for, go!"

Megamind broke into a jog. "Go!" She shouted at him, urging him into a sprint.

Roxanne stared after him worriedly before pulling her cell phone out. "We're cancelling the interview. Someone's kidnapped Kaitlin."


	12. Aquaticus Simian

**A/N: I'm quite proud of myself for fighting off the evil writer's block monkey and writing this! :D But anyways, no, I have nothing against fishermen. You'll see what I'm talking about if you read! And review! So, R&R, then wait for me to post te next chapter of DOOM! Oh, and I think I might start writing a few more cliffhangers, hmm? I like those! And guess what? On the riginal word document, this story is bordering 50 pages with Bookman Old Style size 11 ^^! I'm so proud of myself for getting so close to finally finishing a fanfiction! *squee***

Chapter 12

Kaitlin moaned and blinked her eyes open, groggily looking around. A bright light shone directly in her eyes, and she winced, recoiling slightly.

"You're awake." Someone noted in an icy tone from outside the halo of light.

She squinted into the dark shadows framing the room. "Wh-where am I?" She stammered, trying to stand up.

The figure stood at the very edge of the light and chuckled as she realized she was tied to a chair. "No where you would know." The figure replied vaguely. "The true question, is _why_."

"Why am I here?" Kaitlin asked, confused look melting into a scowl. "Who are you?"

"You'll see why soon, and for me, I am Aquaticus Simian." Her captor threw his head back and let out an evil cackle.

Kaitlin's scowl darkened. "Let me go! Megamind is going to come and get m-"

The lanky character cut her off by snapping irritably, "That's the point, stupid! Ugh…" His fury melted away and he took a deep breath. "Okay, once your little boyfriend gets here, I plan on teaching him a lesson he won't forget." The man, who had stepped into the light, said.

"A lesson?" Kaitlin prompted, eyes narrowed as she inspected him.

He was wearing an all-black suit of what looked like spandex. As he stepped closer, Kaitlin realized it was a wetsuit. She snorted as he attempted to look menacing and placed his hands the arm rests beside her, caging her in his arms.

"What's so funny?" He growled, clearly irked by her spunk.

"You are!" Kaitlin giggled. "A wetsuit? What type of villain are you?" She began to full out laugh at the ridiculous looking brown-haired man.

"Argh! Shut up!" Her kidnapper pulled his hand back, as if about to hit her, and then paused. "Hmm…"

He backed away and strode back into the shadows. Kaitlin glared after him, confused by the random mood swings. Somehow this man seemed very familiar, and yet she couldn't put her finger on it.

Suddenly the dark surrounding her little circle of comfort erupted into light, hundreds of hanging bulbs lighting up the space, which she noted was an old warehouse. Kaitlin looked around curiously.

The entire place was empty, and she was in the middle of the huge building, tied to a folding chair. She frowned. How unprofessional.

As she took in her bland surroundings, she noticed the Simian man standing off to her right next to an old TV stand and a bunch of antennae and wires. She raised a skeptic eyebrow.

"What is that?" She inquired.

"Oh, just a little broadcasting system I hooked up." Aquaticus answered off-handedly. "Like your boyfriends."

She nodded, staring at him blankly. "How do you know that?"

He froze, than quickly regained his cool and said starkly, "Shut up."

Her mouth formed an 'O' at his rudeness. Megamind had never said anything like that to Roxanne. "What's your problem?" She snapped, glaring at him.

"I said, _shut up_!" Aquaticus screeched furiously. "Do you not understand English!"

Kaitlin flinched at the ferocity of his mood swing. "I-I'm sorry!" She cried as he paused, breathing hard from his outbreak.

"Good." He hissed, beginning to flip switches and twist knobs on the TV/antennae machine.

She watched him nervously, unsure what to do. She wasn't as experienced with this as Roxanne was. For once, she wished she'd paid more attention to Megamind's kidnappings.

She swallowed uneasily as he stepped away from the TV, which flickered to life. "Hello, citizens of Metrocity." The man began, sporting an evil grin.

Megamind skidded to a stop, panting for breath. He ignored all the frightened, confused stares directed his way by the Metrocitizens surrounding him. He looked up, glancing around before his eyes landed on a window display.

Several TVs boasted static, before flickering to life and showing a brown-haired man smiling maliciously out at them. He pushed through the small crowd that had gathered.

"Hello, citizens of Metrocity." The man said, grinning evilly. "My name is Aquaticus Simian."

Megamind's breath hitched. This was the man that had abducted his beloved Kaitlin. "_Him_!" Megamind hissed under his breath, jade eyes narrowing into furious slits.

"I've kidnapped our wonderful Kaitlin Merando!" The man broke off for an evil laugh. "And Megamind, if you're watching this, take a look!"

The camera whirled to face Kaitlin, who was tied to a chair in the exact same way Roxanne always was. The small crowd turned to gape at Megamind in shock.

The villain ignored them and stared intently at the TV. Kaitlin smiled sheepishly at the camera, and from off screen, Aquaticus ordered, "Say hi to the camera, Kaitlin!"

"Hi, guys! Hi, Megamind! Um…come rescue me I guess." She said somewhat reluctantly, not exactly knowing what to say. "I'll see you in a little bit?" She tried. "I love you and Minion!"

"ENOUGH!" Aquaticus roared, causing Kaitlin to recoil in fear.

The camera flipped so it was facing Aquaticus again. The red-faced man scowled and said, "I haven't hurt her yet, Megamind, but if you're not here in ten minutes, she's dead."

And then a simple gun, some sort of rifle Megamind guessed, was leveled at Kaitlin's head, a ticking time bomb rigged up near the trigger. The villain's hands clenched into fists at his sides, and the feeling of rage was replaced by fear.

"I'll see you then, so ta-ta for now!" The man cheerily waved, then turned the camera off, leaving the TV screens blank.

"What're you waiting for?" A leather-jacket clad teen demanded. "Go save her, dude!"

Megamind took in the expectant faces of the small crowd, and then gave a curt nod. "I plan on it." He turned to start running again, but the teenager that had shouted at him grabbed his arm.

"Take my bike!" He pointed through the crowd at a cherry red Kawaski Motorcycle.

Megamind grinned, despite the situation. "Thanks, kid!"

"The teen grinned back then pushed Megamind towards the bike. "Go save her!"

Megamind mounted the bike, saluted the leather jacket kid, then gunned the engines and roared off. "Aunt Roxi's gonna kill me if my new bike gets wrecked." Damien muttered, smirking after the villain and hooking his thumbs in his pockets.

Megamind burned rubber as he weaved through traffic, ignoring stop signs and red lights completely. People honked at him, and a few even screamed profanities out the windows of their cars. He was pretty sure he was going to hit a group of day care kids at one point, but swerved just in time.

With the screech of tires, he finally arrived at the wharf. He scanned the area for any sign of which way dock 13 was, but to no avail. He spotted a pair of fishermen standing there, openmouthed and gawking at him brainlessly.

"You!" Megamind shouted, pointing at them.

The idiots looked at each other dumbly. The one on the left pointed at himself. "Yeah, you!"

The man on the right shoved the other towards Megamind, who paid no attention to their antics. "Which way is dock 13?" He demanded.

The man pointed to the opposite way the villain's bike was facing. "Figures…" Megamind grumbled, twisting the throttle and screeching towards the pair, who screamed in terror and flung themselves backwards into a fresh catch of still live fish, barely avoiding a collision.

The warehouse door slammed open, and with a squeal of tires, Megamind screeched towards them, burning rubber in an effort to stop. As the bike skidded to a halt, the villain jumped off it, letting it crash to the ground behind him.

Cape billowing somewhat majestically as he stalked forward, his jade eyes narrowed in cold anger. "Aqauticus. We meet at last." He hissed.

"Megamind." Kaitlin's kidnapper growled.

"Megs!" Kaitlin cried, the ropes cutting into her wrists as she twisted to face her savior. "I knew you'd make it!"

"SILENCE!" Roared Aquaticus.

Kaitlin whimpered in a fear. Megamind's scowl deepened. "Let her go." The blue-skinned supervillain ordered calmly.

"No. I told you in my note you have to fight for her." The man crossed his arms defiantly, as if he was unused to disobeying orders.

"Then let's fight." Megamind growled, the temporary calm air evaporating.


	13. The Fight

**A/N: This is my shortest chapter yet, only 929 words :) But I wanted to get it up tonight anyways. So, R&R! I'm quite proud of this one too, becuse i'm pretty not good at riting fight scenes. O_o**

**But anyways, here it is! Chapter 13, in which my cliffhanger is no longer cliffy but replaced by a new, hangier cliffier clffhanger! Mwahahahaha! I'm so mean to the poor charcters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but KM, SR & the plot!**

Chapter 13

Megamind whipped out his dehydrator and fired at the man, who ducked and rolled just in time, elbow crashing into the TV stand. The blue-skinned villain strode forward, leveling his gun at Simian and switching the setting to 'destroy'.

With a grimace, he fired another shot just as the other staggered to his feet and dodged. He let out a cry of anger and pulled a Glock 17 pistol out of his jacket.

"Let her go!" Megamind shouted.

"No!" The other shrieked back angrily.

Megamind growled in frustration and hurled himself towards Simian. "Come back and fight like…Metroman!" Megamind snapped.

"I don't have to!" Simian retorted, firing the pistol.

Megamind threw himself to the side, smacking his arm on the TV, regaining the broadcast. "Shi…z." Megamind growled as he climbed to his feet to see Simian advancing nervously, the Glock leveled at his chest.

He tightened his grip on the Dehydrator and faced Simian, a determined scowl twisting his usually angelic features. "I'll give you one more chance, Simian. Let Kaitlin go!"

"Never! Dating is bad for supervillains!" Simian shrieked.

Megamind's eyes darted down briefly, than widened. Without a thought, he darted forward and tackled the slimmer man. With a startled cry, Simian tried to futilely shove him off.

They rolled, and Simian tried to wrestle the Dehydrator out of Megamind's grip. "Let go!" Megamind wrenched it back, raking his nails somewhat girlishly down Simian's neck.

"Ow!" The other yelped as they wrestled, Megamind gaining the upper hand again.

Simian's hand shot up to mimic the blue-skinned villain, but Megamind intercepted his attempt and grabbed his wrists, successfully twisting the face of the watch. With a blinding flash of blue light, the slim man's disguise melted away to reveal…

"Minion?" Megamind cried, toppling over backwards and scrambling to his feet. "B-But…Minion!" His suspicion was true.

Suddenly, the faint ticking stopped, and they slowly turned to look at Kaitlin. "You guys…?" She asked hesitantly, eyeing the gun.

"Oh, no!" Minion yelled, clumsily getting to his feet.

Before Megamind or Kaitlin could realize what was happening, there was a bang that Megamind immediately recognized as a gunshot…

Metroman and Roxanne winced at the bang they heard through the TV in Roxanne's news studio. The air in the room bristled with tension as the gunshot was heard.

As soon as the gunshot faded away, a strangled scream of pain erupted, breaking the momentary silence. "Arghhhh!" The scream ended with a whimper that immediately led into:

"Kaitlin, no!" The camera caught a flash of blue as Megamind darted to her side, horrified. "Kaitlin!"

"Oh, my goodness!" Minion cried from out of view.

"Kaitlin! Oh, my God, say something!" Megamind pleaded, his voice laced with pain and betrayal.

Suddenly he rounded on Minion. "This is your fault! She's dead and it's your fault!"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't think that it would…" Minion stammered, eyes widening in terror as he realized what he'd done.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Sara shouted, breaking the hush over the crowded room.

Metroman nodded. "I'll fly ahead. Roxi, call 911!" With that, he took off, flying full speed ahead.

"Oh, my God, Kaitlin _please_!" Megamind begged, voice cracking slightly.

"Sir…I'm sorry…" Minion whispered, kneeling at his best friend's side.

"What if she dies? It'll be _our_ fault!" The villain whimpered, cradling her limp, unconscious form against his chest. "I didn't get here in time! If I had gotten here sooner-"

Suddenly Metroman burst through the open door. "Is she okay?" He demanded.

"No, we need an ambulance!" Minion said.

"I got Roxanne to call, oh, geez, I hope she'll be alright…what happened anyways?"

Megamind ignored them, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. "Please, please, _please_ wake up, Kaitlin!" He begged desperation seeping into his voice as her breathing grew ragged.

He pulled her shirt down past her shoulder, gingerly inspecting the wound. The bullet had penetrated just above her heart, ripping through her breastbone.

His jade eyes widened in fear. "Kaitlin, please wake up. I…I love you."

The pair that had been talking paused as they heard the villain. They shared a quick glance before turning their gazes back to Megamind and the love of his life.

"Kaitlin, I-I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, I just want you to know…I love you, and I need you. I don't know what I'd do if you died." Megamind bared his soul, pulling her closer and fighting back the tears welling up behind his eyes.

The wail of sirens broke through the quiet, and the squeal of tires announced the arrival of the ambulance. Megamind looked up as the EMTs rushed into the building. He pulled back slightly, wrapping his arms protectively around the girl.

"Megamind, let them take her, they'll help!" Metroman ordered.

Megamind's narrowed eyes widened again, and then he gently deposited Kaitlin onto the stretcher the EMTs carried. He jumped to his feet and followed them, staring at Kaitlin's pale face as they neared the ambulance.

Minion and Metroman followed less quickly. "Let him ride, I can take you to the hospital." Metroman said.

Minion read his thoughts and used the disguise watch to return to the form of Aquaticus Simian. Metroman bundled him into his arms and flew off, soaring after the ambulance as it spread to one of the city's hospitals.


	14. Ch 14, Part 1: Love Lasts

**A/N: Well, I fnally uploaded a longer chapter for once :) And this one is just a filler kind of, that's why it's "Part 1". But anyways this updates the status on where life is right now with Kaitlin's boo-boo. Erm...gunshot wound. O_o But yeah, I wanted to put in some fluff between Megamind and Kaitlin, but believe me, by the request of darkmm13, there will be lot's and lot's of cuddling going on ^^. Oh, and I know this note is getting long, but I was watching the movie version of the Illiad and the Odessey whilst typing this, so that's why Kaitlin kinda gets a little dramatic at the end. :)**

**Disclaimer: You know I own nothing but Kaitlin and the plot. :) Have a nice day!**

Chapter 14, Part 1

Megamind swallowed thickly, staring at the door of the operating room without blinking. He hadn't moved since they'd arrived at the hospital. The blue-skinned villain had sat on the edge of a chair in the waiting room, folded his arms across his chest and stared blankly at the door that led to ER.

"Megamind, relax." Roxanne whispered, gently putting her arm around his shoulders.

In response, the villain stiffened even more. "How am I supposed to do that? She might…K-Kaitlin might…" He trailed off, desperate tears pricking at the corners of his eyes again.

He let out a ragged breath before shifting back onto the chair and pulling his knees up to his chest. Roxanne barely heard the whimper of fear and longing the villain gave as he buried his face in his knees.

The reporter smiled comfortingly and hugged him closer. "She'll be fine, I guarantee it."

A sliver of jade appeared as he peeked up at her. "Really?" He sniffled somewhat pathetically.

She nodded. "Of course!" She cried, smiling at him as she rested her hand on his shoulder. "If she's willing to face getting killed by a car for you, she's willing to live for you."

Megamind looked up at her and grinned hopefully. "Yeah, I suppose you're right." The villain leaned into her without thinking.

Roxanne hesitated at the sudden pressure of Megamind's head on her shoulder. "Um…so you'll be okay?" She asked almost reluctantly.

"Yeah, I think so." The alien suddenly regained his cool and pulled away from her, shaking her hand off his shoulder. "As long as-"

"Megamind?" A nurse asked softly from the door that the villain had previously staring at.

"Yes?" He looked up, encouraged and positive.

The nurse flashed him a smile. "You can come see Kaitlin now." She said quietly.

He practically jumped out of his chair. His jade eyes sparkled with happiness. He strode over to her, than glanced back at Roxanne, Metroman and Minion with a hopeful smile.

Metroman gave him a thumbs up as he followed the nurse down the hall towards the room Kaitlin was in. She ushered him into the room, which was nearly blindingly white.

"Her condition has stabled, and we have good news." She said, obviously pleased to be the one to tell him so.

"Yes?" Megamind tore his eyes away from his beloved Kaitlin.

"She's going to make it." The nurse announced.

Megamind's eyes widened as he offered her a face splitting grin. Before he realized what he was doing, he had thrown his arms around the young nurse for a hug. "Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you!" He cried, voice muffled by her shoulder.

She slowly wrapped her arms around him, in a hesitant, but pleased way. "You're welcome." She whispered into his ear as he pulled away.

He moved to the side of Kaitlin's bed. The nurse pulled a chair up for him. She gently pushed him into it and said, "Stay as long as you want, but if he wakes up, and tell me by hitting the green button on the wall."

The villain nodded, preoccupied by the steady rise and fall of Kaitlin's breath. "Mmm…" He replied absentmindedly.

"I'll leave you alone now, okay? Call me if you need anything." She smiled at him and backed off, walking out and closing the door behind her.

The villain scooted closer to Kaitlin, reaching up and brushing her bangs out of her face. "Oh, Kaitlin…" He breathed, smiling down at her with his jade eyes half-lidded.

He gently took her hand, entwining their fingers. He breathed in deeply, and then closed his eyes and resting his head on the edge of her bed. He smiled, then began to let go of his consciousness. Before long, the blue-skinned villain was sleeping peacefully at her side.

"Megamind?" He shifted slightly and ignored the voice of Roxanne. "Megamind, wake up. How can you be sleeping at a time like this?" She prodded him roughly in the shoulder.

"Nyuh…" He groaned and blinked his eyes open, drowsily looking around. "Whahapn?" He mumbled groggily.

"Up." The reporter ordered, yanking on his elbow.

"Mmm…five more minutes." He groaned.

"No! Get up. _Now…_" Roxanne growled, pinching his wrist.

"Myuh, ow!" He cried, jade eyes snapping open as he remembered where he was. "What happened?" He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"She woke up, just long enough to ask if you were okay." Megamind's eyes widened and he smiled in joy.

"Really? What'd you say? Did sh-" Roxanne cut him off.

"We told her you'd got out of the battle with a few scrapes and bruises, and you should've seen the look on her face when she saw you sleeping at her side." Roxanne told him, returning his smile.

"Was she happy?" He asked eagerly.

Then a soft, familiar voice rasped up from behind him. "Very." Kaitlin said.

Megamind's head whipped around. "Kaitlin! You're okay!" He smiled down at her, and the amazement and joy shining in his eyes could never be expressed with words.

"I'll make it." She shrugged, than winced.

His breath caught. "Don't move. Do you need anything? I can get you something to drink or uh, eat or-" She gently squeezed his hand.

"Megamind…" He paused and blinked down at her.

"Yes?" He asked, voice silky with his desire to help.

"Shh. Just stay with me, that'll be enough." She whispered.

"Oh. Okay." He settled back into his chair, but at the same time enfolded their entwined fingers in his other hand, as if he was afraid to let go.

"And Megamind?" She added softly.

"Yes, Kaitlin?"

"I love you." Megamind's breath caught, and he hesitated. "Don't forget it."

"I-I won't." He replied.

She smirked. "Promise?" She asked, blue eyes shining with mirth at his eagerness to please.

"Of course!" He cried. "I promise. And uh, what's that one human saying? I hope to cross and kill my heart or something like that?" He asked innocently.

She giggled, eyes flashing with her laughter. "No, silly. It's cross my heart and hope to die." She corrected, smiling and squeezing his hand.

"Oh." He nodded, as if the answer was obvious. "Then I cross my heart and hope to die that I will _never, ever _forget that you love me and I love you." He whispered, leaning closer.

"So do I." She whispered back.

"Why are we whispering?" He whispered playfully.

"I don't know!" She whispered back, giggling.

He laughed with her then, Roxanne smiling at them from across the room. The nurse from the previous night bustled into the room, twittering happily.

"Oh, she's awake again! Good, good!" She moved to their sides and smiled. "How are you doing, my dear?" She asked.

"Good. My shoulder still hurts a little but that's pain stuff you gave me made it stop aching." Kaitlin said, smiling up at the woman.

"Do you want anymore? It'll make you sleep again, but-"

Kaitlin cut her off. "No! I mean…no thanks. I want to talk to Megamind."

"Kaitlin," he released their hands and cupped the side of her face in his hand. "If it hurts, sleep. I'll still be here when you wake back up."

"B-But…" The laughter and joy was gone from her eyes and suddenly replaced by shining tears. "I want to see you."

"I know. No, Kaitlin, shh…" He sighed and gently kissed her on the forehead. "Don't. Shh…"

He gently brushed her hair away from her eyes, but she sniffled and grabbed at his hand. "Stay!" She cried, literally as a tiny droplet shimmered as it slid down her cheek.

"Kaitlin, I'll stay with you, but if you're in pain, you need to go to sleep. I promise I'll still be here when you wake up." He breathed, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I…just stay, please." She whispered, sniffling as she craned her neck so she could press her nose into his neck and breathe in deeply.

He pulled back slightly. "Go to sleep."

She nodded as he backed way and sat back in the chair, entwining their fingers again. The nurse administered the pain killer meds, albeit somewhat questioningly, then bustled back out of the room.

Kaitlin smiled drowsily back up at the villain, then drifted off into a deep sleep. Megamind smiled back, kissing her hand before standing and stretching.

"She's in love with you." Roxanne remarked from the doorway, where she was standing, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed.

"Yeah. I know." The villain walked over to her. "But I've got to go sort some things out with…Minion." He sighed and without giving her the chance to reply, walked out the door past her and vanished down the hallway.


	15. Ch 14, Part 2: BFFs and Tobias Merando

**A/N: Well, here it is! The second half of Chapter 14. Sorry, but this one is almost like a filler with a not-so-filler ending. You know what I mean? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs and the plot. **

Chapter 14, Part 2

"How is she?" Minion asked the second Megamind appeared, voice laced with worry.

"She'll be fine." He smiled warmly, despite himself. "And she's asleep right now, on pain meds."

"Oh." Minion averted his gaze and stared at the linoleum floor. "Sir I…"

"C'mon, let's go for a walk." Megamind motioned for the fish to follow him.

Minion hesitantly, albeit happily, trotted after his boss as they moved down the hall and outside for some fresh air. "I'm…I don't really know where to start." Minion stammered pathetically.

Megamind shrugged, taking deep breaths of the crisp morning air. "It looks like it's almost spring." The villain announced off-handedly, much to Minion's confusion.

"I suppose it is…sir."

Megamind sighed, hooking his fingers through the belt that carried his dehydration gun. "I guess there isn't any point avoiding it…" He said, turning to face his best friend. "Why did you do it, Minion?"

"I…I don't like the idea of you being in a relationship with anyone when you're supposed to be evil." Minion began. "And I kind of lost sight of what was really important."

"And what would that be?" Megamind prompted, arching an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Us. Me, you…Kaitlin. Being happy." Minion said softly, staring at the ground.

The villain smiled. "I know. We've been best friends since we were born, Minion, and I don't want to choose between you and Kaitlin. I love you both." He said.

"Sir? Can I ask you a question?"

"Well, seeing as you already did, I don't see as how another could hurt." Megamind said with a hint of his old humor in his voice.

"Do you think Kaitlin will ever forgive me? For you know…going off on you two." Minion asked reluctantly.

The villain took his time before answering, squinting out into the sun. "I think she will, given time. She said it during the kidnapping, 'I love you and Minion'." Megamind reminded the other.

"Yeah…but after this…"

"She will. Minion, you're like an overprotective uncle of hers. She loves you, believe me." Megamind turned and started walking back towards the hospital, a smirk dancing at his lips.

"And…so you forgive me, sir?" Minion asked.

"I wouldn't be talking to you if I hadn't forgiven you already." Megamind replied as they breezed through the doors.

Minion grinned. "Oh, thank you sir!"

"But it still doesn't relieve you from your duties as an evil minion, Minion." Megamind said sternly. "And I think we've got a kidnapping planned for next Saturday, make a note of it."

Minion's overjoyed grin widened. "Oh, yes sir! Right away sir!" He cried.

Megamind smirked and playfully punched the furry shoulder of the robotic gorilla body. "Exactly, Minion."

They made their way back into the waiting room. "Hey, Megamind!" A familiar voice shouted from across the room.

The villain's eyes landed on the leather jacket-clad teen that had lent him his motorcycle. "Hi! You're the kid that lent me your bike!"

"Yeah, my name his Damien, BTW." The kid held his hand out as Megamind approached.

The villain stared at his hand blankly until the teen grabbed his and shook it roughly. "Nice to meet you!" The teen laughed at Megamind's surprised, on-guard expression. "Relax, I'm on your side."

"My side?" Megamind asked as Damien led him over to a chair and sat him in it before flopping down at his side.

"Yeah, I don't like Metroman much. He can be a real jerkwad." Damien said nonchalantly.

"You think?" Megamind asked, slightly amused as Damien propped his feet up on the coffee table before them and folded his hands behind his head.

"Totally. Me and my friend, Dustin, were thinking of making a fan club for you, BTW." Damien told him.

"Really?" Megamind asked, shell-shocked.

"Yeah. But anyways, did you happen to leave my bike in that warehouse? Because, I kind of wanna go get it back."

"Oh, uh, yeah. I can drive you over with the invisible car if you want." Megamind offered.

"No, the invisible car is still at my apartment." Roxanne cut in as she walked into the room.

"Aunt Roxi! Hey, wassup?" Damien cried, jolting to his feet and running over to hug the reporter.

"Damien? What on Earth are you doing here?" Roxanne asked, looking confused.

"Dude, yesterday I let Megamind borrow that bike I got for my birthday to go get Kaitlin or whatever." Damien explained in his laid back attitude voice.

"Where is it? That bike was really expensive, Day!"

"Aww, Roxi don't use my nickname in public…" He whined, slumping forward a little.

"Sorry, Day." Damien scoffed as she continued. "I have the van if you guys wanna go drive over and get it."

"Sure." Megamind said. "I could use something to do. I hate sitting around doing nothing."

Roxanne smirked at them as they stood side by side. "You remind me of each other." She said as she rolled her eyes and handed Megamind the keys. "Don't trash it."

Megamind and Damien exchanged a look as Roxanne walked away, headed for the cafeteria where Metroman was eating breakfast. "What was that supposed to mean?" Damien asked.

The villain shrugged and followed him out to the news van.

They parked the news van and got out, Megamind muttering about hating stick-shifts. They walked over to where the not-so invisible car was parked.

Megamind heaved a sigh of relief. "At least this time no one spray painted on the wall behind it…"

No one had done any damage; in fact no one had parked within three spots next to it on either side. The pair shared a smirk before getting in Megamind's car and driving off.

When they arrived at the abandoned warehouse where 'Aquaticus Simian' had set up his base, Damien hopped out and said, "I like your style base better."

"This is pathetic, Minion." Megamind scoffed.

"A for effort." Damien retorted with a mocking grin.

The villain snorted. "If you say so."

"I do." Damien shot back, grin widening.

Megamind growled playfully, threatening to pull out the D-Gun. They laughed as they neared the bike where Megamind had dumped it the previous day.

"You scratched the paint." Damien noted as he picked it up and leaned it on its kick-stand.

Megamind shrugged. "Sorry, I wasn't really focused on keeping the bike in perfect condition." He said apologetically.

"It's alright. Nothing a little Dollar Store face paint can't fix." The teen replied with a shrug.

Megamind laughed. "I like your style, kid." He said, smirking.

"Not many people do." Damien answered, returning the smirk as he ran his hands over the Kawaski bike.

"Really I think you're alright." Megamind said, gaining interest.

"Well, you see, I'm not _really_ Roxanne's nephew." Damien said, straightening up and gazing absentmindedly at the ceiling. "My family died when I was younger, so the Moores adopted me."

"Moores?" Megamind asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Roxi's sister's family. Ashley is my adoptive mom." Damien explained.

"Oh. So what happened to your real family?" Megamind inquired as Damien began to push the bike back to the invisible car.

Damien paused. "They died in a car crash when I was twelve, so…" He trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry." Megamind said softly, following the teen. "My parents are dead too."

"Rea-well, I knew that, but…"

"Nobody ever thinks about it." Megamind finished with a smile.

"Yeah." The dark haired other grinned back. "I had a sister and aunt and uncle. They were the ones that died in the crash. My birth parents left and died." The temporary grin faded.

"Oh. My parents were killed when my planet was sucked into a black hole." Megamind said with a careful smirk. "It' weird, I know."

Damien chuckled a little. "Yeah, it is." He paused. "My name isn't really Damien."

"Oh?" Megamind cocked his brow.

"Or Day. I changed it when I was adopted by the Moores." He elucidated.

"Really?" Megamind prompted.

The teenager turned and smiled at Megamind, blue eyes twinkling with amusement. "It's Tobias."

**PLOT TWIST! Mwahahahahaha!**

**I know I usually don't say anything after I'm done with a chapter, but I made an exception with this one ^^. So anyways, I got the idea for Tobias' return when I was listening to the song 'Your Surrender' by Neon Trees while walking in circles around the island counter in my kitchen drinking milk. O_o Weird I know, but I just felt this sudden smack to the face. Well, actually, I ran into the counter and kind of dumped some milk on my face. **

**But I got the idea for Toby's return. We'll see where it goes from here, shall we?**


	16. I'm So Sorry You Guys!

I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPLOADING ANYTHING.

I'm kinda switching obsessions from this Severus Snape from HP, but I swear I'll finish this. I will upload something soon, even though it may be short. sorry ya'll.


	17. A Meeting Long Awaits

**A/N: Sorry for the long time it took to put this up, sorry for the shortness, sorry for the oddities. Please forgive me? And please, oh, please REVIEW. Reviews make my writer's block go away! *cue hopeful smile* **

**But, still, please R&R, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, and it'll be long. But I fear to tell you, this story is drawing to a close. **

Chapter 15

Megamind's jaw dropped. "As in-?"

Tobias nodded. "I thought she was dead. But then I saw that interview, and I knew I had liked you for a reason!" He grinned at Megamind's shell-shocked expression.

"Tobias Merando." Megamind swallowed around the name as he spoke it, jade eyes narrowing in interest. "Kaitlin could've died because of you!" He accused, infuriated.

"No, well, yes! But, what would she have thought if my dead self came walking up to her?" Tobias demanded, holding his hands up in front of him, as if defending himself from any attack the furious villain might offer up.

Megamind shoved the scrawny teen against the invisible car, radiating fury. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you for real!" He shouted into the other's terrified face. "She could've died!"

"B-But you wouldn't have known her! So it wouldn't matter to you anyways!" Toby squealed, recoiling back against the car.

The villain's grip on the front of his jacket loosened. "I guess you're right…" He slowly unclenched his fist and backed away.

Toby whimpered as he relaxed, leaning against the car for support. "I shouldn't have left her. I know." He apologized softly.

Megamind sighed, running his hand over his head. "I'm sorry. It's just, I've come so close to losing her…" He trailed off, staring dejectedly at the ground.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. My little sister died in that car crash." Tobias said.

"For real?" Megamind asked, his smirk seeping into his words.

Tobias grinned. "Yeah. For real. Me and Kaitlin are the only ones left of the Merando blood line."

Megamind nodded and they got into the invisible car together. "We should go see her."

"Yeah." Toby quickly agreed, and they sped off towards the hospital.

"You guys are back!" Roxanne said with a smile as they breezed through the doors.

"Yeah." Megamind said with a shrug.

"Good! I have got to go explain to the public what happened." Without giving them any chance to reply, Roxanne shoved past and vanished out the door.

With an exchanged glance, they moved down the hallway to Kaitlin's room. "Kaitlin, you have a visitor." Megamind whispered.

"Nyuh…lemme sleep." She mumbled into the pillow, ignoring the boys as they shared a quiet laugh.

"I think you'll like him a lot." Megamind said.

"Don't care."

"Kaitlin, hun, do you remember me?" Toby asked softly.

The girl froze. "T…Toby?" She stammered, looking up in shock at the teen.

"Hey, kiddo." He whispered.

"Toby!" Kaitlin cried.

He leaned in and hugged her as she threw her arms around him with all the force she could muster up. "Kaitlin, it's good to see you." He said quietly.

"B-But…how? You're dead!" She accused.

"Nah, kid, I've been alive the whole time." Tobias sat in the chair beside the bed, and Megamind pulled up another chair to sit beside him.

"It's a long story, but I think you both deserve the truth."

And so the three settled down for a long, long story. The tale of what had happened since the Merando family got in that fateful car accident so long ago.


	18. Epilogue: Family

**A/N: Ok, I lied. This is not long. It's only 269 words. I'm sorry! But, enough of that, this is the end!**

**I, Sara Reinhardt, AKA VenusEvilOverlord, have successfully finished a Fanfiction for the first time in my life!**

**HAPPY DANCE! **

**Anyways, can you guys believe it? 15 Chapters and an Epilogue, that is good for me! Look, it's finished! The end! Yay!**

**This is dedicated to my first ever reviewer, darkmm13, who said:**

God, this is such a beautiful, romantic story... Oh man. How does everyone manage to write such great fanfictions? Come up with such great ideas? This one is probably the best I've read. I'm nervous to write mine now, I'm afraid I'll get bad reviews, since there's already so many intriguing fanfics out here! Will you pretty please give me some tips on writing romance? My email is (Classified info heehee) & please, write more.

**Thank you so much for all the support, and I'd like to give special thanks to sakiko of soleana and Words-Of-A-Fallen-Angel. You guys have supported me so much, throughout times of hardship such as THE DREADED WRITER'S BLOCK MONKEY OF DOOM and THROWING MILK IN MY FACE TO GET AN IDEA. **

**You. Guys. Are. AWESOMEEEE!**

**I love you guys! But, now we come to the sad, sad, ending of our heroes conquest, Megamind got the girl, and a family. **

**Keep reading you guys!**

Epilogue

"Kaitlin, Toby, Sir! Dinner!" Minion bellowed.

The sound of the trio running down the stairs, the boys arguing about who had won the last round of MarioKart, made the fish smile.

"I totally beat you, admit it, Smurf Boy!" Tobias shouted.

"You did not, I obviously beat you, kid!" The villain retorted.

Kaitlin sighed in exasperation and rolled her eyes, throwing her arms around both of their shoulders. "Boys, boys. When will you learn?" She asked playfully, shaking her head.

Toby wrestled out of her grip and flounced over to the table, glowering. Megamind followed at a slower pace, and the four sat at the table. The villain, henchman, assistant/girlfriend, and videogame nemesis/girlfriend's cousin ate dinner, laughing and talking throughout the whole meal, pleased to be in each other's company.

They hadn't admitted it yet, but they were a real family. Kaitlin decided it was time to acknowledge it. "Hey, you guys!" She said, quieting the others.

"Yes, Ms. Kaitlin?" Minion asked, smiling.

"Don't you guys think that we're a family now?" She asked, grinning.

A moment of surprised silence followed. Then Megamind said, "I suppose we are. I've never had a real family before!" He said excitedly.

The girl giggled. "Well, here we are!"

She reached across the table to kiss him, receiving a faux disgusting shriek from her cousin. "Shut it, Toby." She growled, smirking as they settled in for what was going to be a long night of video games popcorn, and horror movies.

They were quite actually, going to live happily ever after.

**THE END**


End file.
